Best Mistake
by MusicIsLove0717
Summary: After Bonnie has strange dreams that star Emily Bennett and her as a vampire and promising but unwanted future, Bonnie seeks the help of Stefan to get to the bottom of things. Of course sparks fly, but following your heart is a lot easier said than done.
1. I'll Be Your Best Mistake

A/N: **Hello there chickens! So this is my first VD fanfic and I'm pretty pumped about it! I'm going to be writing a bunch of fics for different pairings of the characters; this one is allll about Stefan and Bonnie**** I know that Stefan and Elena are madly in love, but I just can't get over the hidden chemistry between him and Bonnie! So I'll stop babbling now….enjoy "Best Mistake"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VD or any of it's characters…although I wouldn't mind some quality time with Stefan *wink wink*

** xXx**

It was dark and the smell of burning flesh wafted through the air. Another steel-cutting shriek filled the air, sending chills down my spine. I tried to tear my eyes away from the horrible sight; a woman tied to a stake, being burned…alive, but every time I tried to turn away, something rough drug across my neck…it felt like a rope burn. As another blood-curling scream ripped through the night air, the woman at the stake, nearly consumed by flames, looked me in the eye and screeched, "Run!"

I tried to move my feet but they seemed nailed to the ground.

"Don't even try it darlin'. You'll only make it more painful on your part." A velvety smooth voice murmured into my ear.

The fire below the woman had now risen up to her knees; endless tears ran down her cheeks, her voluminous dark hair started to shrink, weighed down by the smoke, and her futile screams were replaced with coughs; she was choking on the smoke. I looked up to the man who had me by the hands only to see an eerily familiar pair of familiar sparkling gray eyes.

I forced my eyes open and flung up in my bed. I looked around at the familiar scene of my room.

"Not again." I muttered, running my fingers through my dark locks. I rested my head in my hands replaying the dream through my head, analyzing every detail that I could remember, hoping that they would finally tie together in some way. I've been having these dreams for at least two weeks now, every night, and so far the only things that I can piece together is that this woman was a witch who obviously had just been discovered on a witch hunt and she was being burned at the stake. I also knew that she was somehow trying to communicate with me through my dreams. What I didn't understand was, _why? What could she possibly want to tell me?_

I'd had the final straw, today I was going to get help and figure out what the hell these dreams meant. Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of my bed and shuffled to my dresser, looking deep into the mirror. It looked like I hadn't slept in days, which was true; my green eyes that were usually vibrant were dull and lifeless, my caramel skin has an ickish olive tone to it, and my curly brown locks were droopy and frizzed up. I needed sleep…badly. Looking over at the clock on my dresser and saw that I had an hour to get ready for school. I sighed, went to my closet and pulled out some jeans and a top and hopped in the shower. The hot water loosened the knots on my back, releasing all of the tension that had been caused from the previous nights. I reluctantly pulled myself out of the comforting shower and threw my clothes on, put my hair up in a high pony and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mornin' hun. Sleep okay?" he asked sipping at his coffee.

"Yeah, just fine." I muttered under my breath, fixing myself a bowl of Coco Puffs.

"Good. I'm going to be home late tonight, so you can order takeout or fix yourself something in the fridge, just don't burn the house down." He said, ruffling my hair and handing me his tie to tie.

"Very funny dad," I laughed, as my fingers finally pulled the bottom of the tie through the hole, "there, now you're presentable."

"Thanks, Bon." He replied. He grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

I finished my cereal and headed to my car and pulled out my cell to call Elena and tell her that I was on my way to pick her and Jeremy up.

During the car ride there, I decided that Stefan Salvatore was the perfect person that I needed to talk to. I'd ask Damon too, not that it'd get me very far. They'd both been around during the time of witches and after all, they were vampires…vampires know everything.

I pulled up to Elena's and honked the horn twice. As they piled into my car, the two were having some sort of argument involving Stefan.

"I'm telling you Elena, there's someone else!" Jeremy yelled.

"And I'm telling _you_ Jeremy, stay out of my business!" she shouted back.

"Elena, are you an idiot? It's as obvious as Tuesday that he's cheating on you! Stefan is not perfect! Get that through your thick head!" Jeremy said in a tone that meant the conversation was over.

I waited until there was a single moment of silence, "Well, good morning to you guys too." I muttered.

"Sorry Bon." They both replied quietly.

"Yeah, it's okay. Now what's the problem?" I asked curiously, driving out of their neighborhood.

"Jeremy thinks that Stefan is cheating on me." Elena muttered under her breath.

"Why is that Jeremy?" I asked, not really caring but trying to avoid the tense, awkward silence.

"Because, when I slept over there last week on Friday and Saturday he kept saying someone else's name in his dreams." Jeremy defended, giving me a strange look.

"Well Jeremy, that's a hell of an accusation with little evidence to back it up." I replied, thankful that we were two minutes from school now.

"Thank you!" Elena shouted, in agreement with my statement.

_Great, we're back to the yelling._

"Elena, I'm your brother, not some jealous teenage girl who's trying to steal your boyfriend. Why would I lie about something like this?" he asked, sounding sincere.

"I-I don't know." Elena murmured under her breath, defeated.

"Well, we're about to find out. I'll ask him about it. As of now, he has no idea that he was sleep talking, let alone the fact that I know. Then we'll find-"

"No Jeremy! Let Elena handle this. It's her business so don't interfere unless she asks for you to." I reasoned with him.

"Fine, but when she ends up heartbroken and dumped don't send her to me boo-hoo crying." He replied.

Elena looked down at her hands, deep in thought. _Oh here we go again…_ I Elena, Jeremy, and I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw Stefan standing in his usual spot waiting for Elena. Her eyes flashed to me before she looked at him and plastered a forced smile across her face.

I put the car in park and we all got out, "Thanks Bon Bon." Elena and Jeremy both called.

Elena greeted Stefan with a quick peck on the lips and a smile. Jeremy brushed Stefan's shoulder and headed for the school courtyard where Tyler Lockwood was talking to Caroline. I noticed how Jeremy had been spending a lot of time with those two lately, maybe it was because he'd become obsessed with supernatural beings…

"I have to go see Mr. Betson about my English paper so I'll see after school?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Yup." He smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

When Elena walked away, Stefan turned to me with a smile, as if he was already expecting me to ask him about my dreams.

"How are you today Bonnie?" he asked politely.

_Still a Southern gentleman_ I thought. "Just lovely." I muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're being sarcastic?" he mused.

"Because I am. I'm exhausted, sore, and I just wanna go to bed!" I whined.  
"Now that explains why you aren't as bubbly as you usually are." he smiled, "what's wrong? Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I've been having these…dreams lately."

"What kind of dreams?" he asked, brows furrowed making his _I'm thinking_ face.

"Scary ones. There's this woman, and she's being…burned at the stake and she's telling me to run but I can't. It's like I'm trapped." I said, nearly whispering.

Stefan crossed his arms and took a step closer to me tilting his head down closer and murmured, "About how long have you been having these dreams?"

"Like two weeks now." I replied.

"Bonnie, I believe that one of your ancestors is trying to communicate with you, warn you about something." He explained.

"Okay, well that makes some sort of sense, but what about the _witch_? How does that relate to me in any way?" I asked confused,

"That I don't know. Have you talked to your grandmother about them yet?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, no I haven't. I guess I should do…that." I muttered, distracted now by Tyler Lockewood's gaze.

_Why the hell is he staring at me?_ I wondered.

"Yeah, but you should still come over the boarding house one day. I'm pretty sure that there are some questions that I can that Sheila can't." he smiled.

"Thanks Stefan." I smiled.

"What are friends for." He smiled, leaning down to give me a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist placed his head on my shoulder. His warm breath tickled my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

In that moment, I realized that Stefan was a true genuine friend, he cherished his friends, and was good at heart…and he smells delicious. In that moment, I realized that I had a soft spot for the younger Salvatore brother…holy shit.

**A/N: Sooo I hoped you all liked this! There wasn't too much Steffonie action in this but I promise there will be some more in the next chapter**** Sorry if I bored you with the whole Jeremy and Elena scene but I had to find some way to end Stefan and Elena(sorry don't like her haha) Thanks for reading! I'm planning on updating soon b/c I'm on x-mas break**** If you review, I'll send you a sneak peek for the next chapter!**

****Reviews make me warm and fuzzy on the inside.**


	2. Take a Bite of My Heart

**A/N: HOLY BANANAS! You guys are freaking amazing! To everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert, thank you soo much! It honestly made my Christmas even better than it already was**** I hope this chapter meets your expectations, there will be a lot of Steffonie and even some Bamon. Enjoy chickadees! Sorry it took so long, I wasn't at home when I posted the last chapter so it was tricky finding some wifi soo…happy reading! **

**xo, Harlow**

****song for this chapter- Best Mistake by Jamison Parker**

** xXx**

The school day couldn't have gone by any slower. Mr. Betson droned on and on about the green-eyed monster and Desdemona as we discussed yet another Shakespeare tragedy, anatomy wasn't any better because Caroline decided to bail on me and go hunting, and Pre-Calculus was just…well, it was math. Nobody likes math. The fact that Tyler kept staring at me and giving me dirty looks throughout the day didn't make things any better. By the time lunch came around, I was ready to go home. I ran into Stefan on my way to the cafeteria. I'd been thinking about how to tell Stefan that I wanted to meet with him at the boarding house as soon as possible, so I decided to just take the easy route and straight up ask him.

"Stefan, can I be very forward with you?" I asked, trying to make it sound as casual as I could.

"Of course Bonnie." He replied holding the door open for me.

"About my dreams, I was hoping that I could meet with you sometime this week because, as you can imagine, I miss my sleep."

Stefan let out a hearty chuckle, "Of course Bonnie, that's understandable. I actually insist on you coming over today."

"Oh, okay then." I said, a huge exited smile growing across my face.

"Yeah, and I have some other sourced of my own…personal accounts." He murmured.

"Okay," I smiled, now stopping to grab a chicken sandwich in the lunch line as Stefan did the same.

I reached to pull my wallet out of my purse but Stefan stopped me. "I got this."

"Thanks." I smiled. _Such a Southern gentleman_ I thought.

We stood in the midst of the cafeteria looking for a place to sit.

I looked up at him hopefully, "Do you, um, wanna sit with me?"

"I was planning on it." He smiled, aiming for a group of tables outside in the plaza.

We were the only two outside so it was pleasantly quiet. Every once in a while, I'd look over my shoulder into the cafeteria to see where Elena was. I know that I wasn't doing anything wrong by simply eating lunch with Stefan, but it _was _Elena. She'd think something was going on between us…

"So I was thinking, maybe after you talk to Sheila you could come by the boarding house and let my know what she told you. That way we can piece anything together and move on fro there." He said, running a hand through his sandy brown hair.

I thought Stefan was hot the first time I saw him, but I never noticed how _beautiful _he was. His skin was just a few shades short of bronze, he a dimple on his left cheek, that _I'm a man _jaw line, and that smile…

What am I thinking? He's Elena's boyfriend! And he's a vampire…a very sexy vampire. _Stop it Bonnie! _I chastised inwardly. I refocused my attention on what Stefan was saying instead of his face.

"Sounds good to me." I said, picking off the pickles that were on my chicken sandwhich, "Ew." I muttered tossing them to the side.

"You don't like pickles? What's the matter with you?" he laughed as reached for them and started munching on them.

"Not anymore. I think I ate too much as a kid. I used to eat them every day, now I hate them. They're icky." I said scrunching my nose. Stefan burst out laughing at my facial expression and choice of words.

We sat there laughing at one another and telling each other things that we didn't know about the other. It was amazing how comfortable I was around Stefan considering the fact that he was a vampire. There was something about him that made me feel…safe around him. Stefan was in the middle of telling me a story about his sixth birthday party when Elena, looking flustered, came and sat by him.

"Hey you." She smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Elena, hey." Stefan said looking surprised.

"Hey Bon. It's so nice to see my best friend and my boyfriend getting along." Elena beamed. We both let out fake laughs.

Stefan had an uneasy smile plastered on his face and I picked at my nail polish.

As if on queue my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw that it was Jeremy.

_I have to talk to you about something. Meet me at the grill in ten. _

Quickly, I replied back; _what? You expect me to just up and leave school?_

Stefan and Elena were talking about the latest news on Katherine and other vampire business. It was at that moment I realized that their relationship basically revolved around vampire activity, that and Damon. If Mystic Falls was vampire-less, those two wouldn't have lasted more than a month because they'd have nothing to talk about.

My phone buzzed again; _That's the idea. Come on Bonnie, break the rules for once._

I let out a small giggle and text back, _Fine. On my way._

I moved to get all of my stuff together, "Where are you going?" Elena and Stefan both asked.

"I uh, I have to meet a friend about something. Elena, can you tell Mrs. Caldwell that I went home sick?"

"Sure thing Bon. I'll see you later." She said, turning here attention back to the god beside her.

"See ya, bye Stefan." I said.

"See you later Bonnie." He said, his eyes lingering on me causing my pulse to jump.

As I walked to my car, I realized that it was official. I had a crush on Stefan Salvatore aka my best friend's guy. Lovely.

xXx

I walked into the Grill and found Jeremy sitting at a table alone sketching in his book.

"Hey, Jer." I said sitting in the chair across from him. "What was so important that I had to leave school."

"It's about Elena…and Stefan. I think he's cheating on her." Jeremy said shutting his sketchbook.

"Jeremy we've already discussed this. You promised to back off and let her handle her own business." I reminded him.

"I know Bonnie. Do you remember when I told you that Stefan was talking about some other girl in his sleep, saying her name?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked intrigued now.

"It was…you, Bonnie." Jeremy finally said.

"What? Why the hell would he be saying my name? We _just _became friends!"

Although I gave Jeremy the impression that I was mad, on the inside I was completely beaming. Stefan was dreaming about _me. _Not Katherine or Elena, but me.

"I don't know Bonnie…but please tell me that it's not true." Jeremy murmured, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Jeremy! Are you serious? How can you even ask me that. Elena's my best friend! I'd never do anything like that to hurt her!" My head was a mess and my heart was being pulled in two different directions because although Stefan and I had just recently become friends, he still had some sort of allure but I wasn't willing to put me and Elena's friendship on the line. I wouldn't.

"I know _you _wouldn't but Stefan just might." Jeremy said thorugh acussing eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"The way he looks at you when he thinks no one notices. You can tell that he's attracted to you and the only thing keeping him from pouncing on you is Elena. He's too nice of a guy to play dirty like that."

"Well that's between the two of them, not me." I muttered.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't on your behalf." He replied, still refusing to look me in the eye.

"To make sure _what _wasn't on my behalf? Nothing is going on between me and Stefan and as long as he's dating your sister, nothing ever will happen!" I said raising my voice.

"I believe you Bon-" he started, still staring at his lap.

"Then why won't you look at me Jeremy?" I said reaching across the table touching his forearm.

He raised his brown eyes and met mine, "I'm sorry Bonnie. I _do _believe you and I'm sorry of I made it seem like I didn't. It's just seemed like it had potential to be mutual." He said, gripping my hand.

"It's okay Jer, I get it. I've gotta get going. I have to meet Grams." I said standing up.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He smiled pulling me in for a hug, "oh, and not a word to Elena about this."

"Duh." I said rolling my eyes and heading for the door.

As I walked up the steps of Grams' porch, I got an unexplained case of the chills. I was afraid that I was going to find out some things that I didn't want to. Before I could knock, the front door flung open, Grams standing behind it.

"I knew you'd be here soon." She smiled pulling me into a warm hug.

"I know, because you're psychic right Grams?" I asked sarcastically making my way through the warm foyer.

'Exactly child." She called from behind me.

As I entered the living room, I noticed that there was a large box sitting beside Grams favorite armchair.

"Grams, what's this?" I asked moving to open the cardboard folds.

"You'll find out all in good time hon. Now, tell me what's been troubling you lately." She said sipping at her cup of tea.

"Well…this is going to sound totally crazy, but I've been having strange dreams lately." I muttered.  
"About?" she pressed.

"A woman burning at the stake. My guess is that she was a witch or something-"

I stopped mid-sentence because of Grams' facial expression, "Grams? What's wrong?"

"Emily…" she whispered so low that I could barely hear.  
"Who?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

It took her a few seconds to regroup and focus her attention back on me. Slowly, she reached across her lap and brought the box of unknown items to her chest.

"Bonnie sweetie, it's time to learn about your past…your real past." She sighed, slowly opening the box.

**A/N: I know, this was bad. But I was trying to get the second chapter out because I promised the wait wouldn't be so long, BUT I'll post the next chapter by Wednesday at the latest. There will be some DEFINITE Stefonnie action and some SPOV….also we'll see what happens to Elena and Stefan. **

**Thanks for reading**

**xo,**

**Harlow**

**PS I'm not really sure how I want to end things with Stefan and Elena so if you have any ideas PM me!**

****Reviews make me all warm & fuzzy**


	3. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Hello chickens! Thanks soo much for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts yatty yattty yah**** I genuinely appreciate it, they keep me going and some even inspire me…This chapter is going to be a tad longer than the others because of the long wait I put you guys through for the last one and also because there are going to be a bunch of events that will lead to Steffonie! There will also be some SPOV throughout the chapter. I've decided that I'm not gradually build the relationship between these two so I Stelena is still intact…boo. Sooo I'll quit babbling and let you read…enjoy!**

**xo, Harlow**

**ps, if you're looking for a good movie, check out Takers with Hayden Christensen, **

**Chris Brown, Idris Elba and five other hot guys**** I'm obsessed with it…**

****Song to this chapter: Dirty Little Secret- The All-American Rejects**

SPOV

The day was nearly over and I was dying to feed, get home, and see Bonnie. There it goes again. I've been thinking about her all day long and it's driving me crazy that she left school early. My eyes wander around the classroom as Alaric drones on and on about the Battle of Mystic Falls and my eyes always seem to land on Bonnie's empty seat. I've felt the urge to just get up and leave, speed to Bonnie's house and let the unthinkable happen all day long. My phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling me from my fantasy world. It was a text from Elena. Oh yeah, Elena. I forgot all about her…

_Are you okay?_

I turned around and saw that she had a worried look on her face, her eye brows furrowed whenever she was deep in thought. I hope she didn't notice that I was on the lookout for Bonnie…

_Yeah, I just need to feed…badly._ I sent back.

It was getting easier and easier to lie to her these days and I wonder if that should bother me. The face that I can sit here and lie to someone who I love so much and not feel any guilt about it was abnormal, and the fact that I was suddenly fantasizing and dreaming about her best friend made it even worse. I knew that going with my feelings and pursuing Bonnie would absolutely kill Elena, but these dreams were making it harder to deny those feelings for Bonnie. I felt like I needed her, like I had to have her or I'd explode.

There's something about her, aside from the dreams, that draws me in. Those accusing green eyes of hers, the smooth façade of her caramel colored skin, and her chocolate locks that flow ever so elegantly down her back make me want to deflower her at every possible moment.

Another text from Elena pulled me out of my fantasy world…what the hell could she possibly want now?

_Oh okay…Do you still feel up to dinner tonight or should we just wait until the weekend?_

I never thought of Elena as the clingy type, but ever since Katherine came to town she's been acting like we have to spend _every waking moment _together. I may be a vampire but I'm a man and a man needs his space.

_Yeah, cause we'll have more time to do other things besides eat. _ I replied slyly. Truth was, I absolutely forgot about having dinner with her tonight. As soon as Bonnie mentioned coming to the boarding house, the 'dinner with Elena' thought completely evaporated from my mind.

This was going to be a problem. Not only because it would affect Elena and Bonnie but it would also affect the relationships between me and Bonnie and Elena and I. I had to figure out a way to either get over Bonnie or find some way to fall madly back in love with Elena again. _I could start drinking her blood again, _I thought. But then I remembered that Bonnie came from a line of witches. _Hmm, witches blood over human blood? I'll take the witch's blood for five hundred, _I thought to myself.

At that moment, I realized something crucial; Bonnie was a Bennett. As in a descendant of _Emily Bennett. _

"That's the woman she's been seeing…" I whispered under my breath.

"Do you have something to add Mr. Salvatore?" Alaric asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh, no sir. Sorry." I muttered, returning to my thoughts. Although I'd just figured out a huge piece to Bonnie's puzzle, I realized that there was an even bigger question at hand, _Why is Emily contacting Bonnie?_ I managed to survive the last few minutes of class, tossing around explanations and such. When the bell rang I told Elena that I had to meet Damon and take care of some things, kissed her on the cheek, and practically ran to my car. I was going to have a very important conversation with a certain witch.

BPOV

"Damon, why are you being such an ass? Just let me in!" I shouted, shoving against his chest.

"Or else what little witch?" he asked, smirking down at me.

"What'd you just call me?" I whispered urgently.

"Uhh a witch…"

"How'd you know?" I asked, dropping the box of spell books that had recently become mine to the ground.

"How'd I know what? Relax Bonnie, it was just a joke." Damon said moving aside, a worrisome look in his icy blue eyes.

"Never mind…is Stefan here yet?" I asked making my way to the parlor area, dropping the books once more.

"Does it look like it?" he muttered sarcastically, but after noticing my glare he answered, "No my dear. Saint Stefan is at school, you know the place where you should be." He replied sipping at a glass of blood nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes in disgust and plopped down on the couch, placing the box beside my feet. There was a certain allure emanating from the box, it made my blood sing, it made me…powerful.

Attempting to pull my attention from the powerful contents, I pulled out my cell and dialed Stefan. It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail. I slid my phone onto the coffee table and fidgeted with my fingers.

"Am I really that scary Bonnie?" Damon asked, yanking me from my distracted stupor.

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"You've been jumpy since you walked in the door. What's going on?" he said, downing the remaining blood in the glass.

"It's nothing. I just…" I stopped there, debating on whether or not I should tell Damon Salvatore about my newly found secret.

"What's in here?" he asked moving to the box at my feet at lighting speed.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" I yelled moving too slow to keep him from pulling out the ancient book Grams had given me earlier.

"Holy shit." He whispered, "How'd you get this?" he asked, total seriousness consuming his gaze.

"Uh, my Grams. It belonged to one of my ancestors-"

"Emily Bennett." He muttered, his eyes glazed over as he reminisced.

"How'd you know?" I asked inching closer to him on the couch.

He sighed before beginning, "Emily Bennett was a very powerful witch back when Stefan and I first met Katherine. She was somewhat of a friend of hers. Anyways, Emily was the one who set the spell on the tomb to protect the vampires in it. She also made Stefan and I one of these." He gestured to the ring on his middle finger, "It allows us to walk in the daylight. She ended up being found out and burned at the stake after all of the vampire exposures, but not before we made a deal." He said, standing up to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"What kind of deal?" I asked, trailing his footsteps.

He looked down at me, something in his icy blue eyes telling me that he was hesitating on whether or not he should answer my question. He took a swig and continued.

"The deal was she would allow Stefan and I to keep our rings and more importantly our secret, if we promised to protect the Bennett lineage from all things supernatural."

He was still staring at me with those icy blue eyes, some kind of expression hidden in them.

"So you and Stefan have been protecting me?" I asked breaking our eye contact and spun on my heel to plop back down on the couch.

"That's the only reason you've gotten away with all of your judgy comments, I _swore _not to kill you." He laughed, his words sending chills down my back.

Feeling even more antsy than before I walked in the door, I decided that I'd give Stefan five more minutes to show up or he'd just have to find me later.

"So you're a witch. Stefan, Caroline, and I are vampires, and Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. Poor Elena is all alone in the human category." He smirked, sipping at his whiskey. I let out a small laugh; It amazed me how Damon could make light of the most serious situations…

"Tell Stefan I came by." I called over my shoulder heading to the door.

"No need." He called back.

"What are you- Oh! Hey." I breathed opening the door on Stefan.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, nowhere. I was gonna head to the park until you got home." I replied, taking a step back giving him room to walk in.

We both stood there for a second…awkwardly. My mind flashed back to the conversation that Jeremy and I had earlier. I'd decided that I would be more aware of the way Stefan looked at me, just to make sure what Jeremy was telling me was true. I most certainly wouldn't mind if he did check me out...

Finally breaking the silence, Stefan led upstairs to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. _What goes on behind closed doors…_my mind started to wander. In a very small period of two days, I've managed to have sexual fantasies about Stefan. How pathetic.

_You need to get laid…badly _my mind shouted at me, and how true it was.

Stefan tossed his backpack to the side and led me over to a huge armoire. He slid a key from the top of the dresser into his palm and started for the lock. He pulled back the doors and took a step towards the shelves, running his fingers along the spines of worn leather binds.

"Whoa…What are these?" I asked, stepping beside him.

"My journals. As you can imagine, I have an extensive amount of memories and I can't possibly hold on to every little detail as I'd like to, so I write it down. Most of these are accounts from my early years as a vampire, but I do have at least two or three filled with memories from the time when Katherine arrived, along with Emily." He said pulling out three worn leather journals and handing them to me.

I looked at it hesitantly, "Stefan, are you sure you want me to read these? I don't want to intrude on your privacy."

A warm smile crept across his face, "I trust you Bonnie, so of course."

"Okay." I smiled back, still sounding a bit unsure.

Stefan remained in front of the chest, paging through different journals while I lay across his bed comfortably skimming through the first journal he gave me. In thirty minutes I managed to get through fifteen pages of Stefan's memories written in an elegant script, but there was no important information about Emily mentioned. Something that did catch my attention was a small passage that he'd written about her. It was dated March 13, 1864, the day of Katherine's arrival.

Today a lovely woman by the name of Katherine Pierce arrived on the plantation. Why? I have no idea, but then again I could care less. She was strikingly beautiful and extremely polite, but it was not her that caught my attention but that of her maidservant. I have yet to figure out her name… There's something about that woman that draws me in. Of course father won't allow any interaction with her, other than business but for once, I feel the need to fall out of my father's footsteps and follow, dare I say, my heart. I know mother would want me to…

I reread the passage over again, letting it all sink in before closing it. I rolled on my side to look at Stefan who was staring at what looked like a photo. Realization hit me in the face; This was a total waste of time! Why the hell am I reading Stefan's diary for information about this woman? I still need to figure out if the woman in my dreams _is Emily! _

Rolling over to face Stefan who was now propped up against the chest, I noticed a look of distress on his face. I hopped to my feet and slid down beside him.

"What's that?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder, trying for a glance at whatever piece of paper was in his hand.

"Um, just an old memory." He smiled faintly at me, trying to hide the paper.

"Stefan." I pouted, knowing that nobody could resist it.

His hazel eyes met mine for what felt like eternity before he sighed, looked down and handed me the worn paper.

It was in sepia and had a picture of a woman that looked like…Elena?

"What the…" I trailed of as I saw the words on the bottom of the portrait.

Katherine 1864 was scrawled just below the picture.

"Wait a minute, _this _is Katherine? Katherine Pierce? But she looks exactly like-"

"Elena. Yes, Bonnie I know."

"How is that even possible? Does Elena know?" I asked, my gaze switching back and forth between his eyes and the picture. I've always _heard _ things about Katherine, but never actually saw her.

"No, and she can't know Bonnie. Not yet." He murmured, taking the photo from my hands and sliding it back into one of his diaries.

"Why not?" I asked standing up.

"Bonnie, please? Don't tell her. Things are already complicated enough right now. My head is in a thousand different places and I don't need another problem to add to that list." He pleaded, placing a hand on either sides of my face.

"Bonnie. Look at me." Reluctantly, I lifted my gaze to meet his glowing hazel eyes, "Promise you won't tell her."

"I promise Stefan." I whispered earnestly.

He held onto my face for a little bit longer before he stepped away and turned back to the chest full of diaries.

"Did you find anything useful in those?"

"Somewhat, but I was thinking…Stefan I don't even know for sure if this woman in my dreams is even the Emily you and Damon knew. What if it's just the coincidence that both her and the lady haunting me in my sleep are both witches?" I asked pacing the hardwood floors.

"That'd be one hell of a coincidence Bonnie." He smiled, turning away from the armoire to face me.

I plopped down beside him on the bed and bit my lip as I thought about ways to clear any of this mess up.

"Wait! We have a picture of Emily stashed away here somewhere!" Stefan exclaimed jumping to his feet, "That way you can see what Emily looked like and compare her to the woman in your dreams. Damn I'm smart." He said, throwing me over his shoulder and rushing me into the study.

xXx

"Holy shit. This is a lot of stuff Stefan." I said, wide-eyed from the extensive amounts of books and boxes lining the room.

"I know. Good thing we're both supernaturals." He smiled heading for one of the boxes.

I began sifting through papers and book pages until I felt a tickling sensation in the pit of my belly. It was the same feeling I got from being around the box holding the grimoire.

"Woah." I whispered.

"What is it?" Stefan asked moving towards me.

"I just got this…feeling." I mumbled, taking a step towards a mass of boxes.

The feeling returned to my belly again when I started sifting through a box, and then it got stronger as I narrowed it down to one of the books. It was thick and heavy and was part of some sort of encyclopedic series.

Blowing the dust off of it, I slowly lifeted the cover.

"Bonnie, what are you-"

"Shhh!" I hissed, focusing all of my attention on the pages before me.

Taking deep breaths I closed my eyes and began to think about nothing but the picture I was searching for, I felt the intensity of the feeling in my stomach grow and soon, I felt the pages of the book turning swiftly in front of me.

"Oh my God." I heard Stefan whisper from beside me, then the page-turning came to an abrupt stop.

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked down and nonetheless, a picture of Emily Bennett lay neatly in the middle of the page.

"Wow." I whispered to myself, picking up the paper and bringing it closer to my eyes.

"That's her." I mumbled.

"You're sure?" Stefan asked.

My mouth was suddenly dry and I was still in awe, so I simply nodded.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

I felt a crooked smile form and I suddenly felt…powerful.

"Stefan did you see that? Did you see what I just did? That was so cool, and I'm not even acquainted with my powers yet. Imagine how much stronger I'm going to get!" I said suddenly ecstatic about my new gift.

Without thinking I threw myself into Stefan's arms and placed a light kiss on his cheek, but pulled back immediately.

"I uh, I-I better go." I muttered, quickly rising to my feet.

To my relief, Stefan didn't look angry but more…relieved?

He smiled warmly and stood up following me out the room, "I'll drive you home."

"No! I mean, I drove here myself. But thanks for everything. I really appreciate it." I stammered backing out of the foyer and onto the porch.

"Anytime Bonnie. Same time tomorrow?" he called after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He obviously didn't have a problem with what just happened. Again, my thoughts trailed back to what Jeremy told me earlier.

"Yeah." I smiled before heading to my car.

As soon as I shut my door, I let out a series of shrieks caused by Stefan, my developing powers, and the photo of Emily that now rested in my satchel. Today was a good day. Stefan and I now had a dirty little secret and I felt like a total bad ass about it!

**A/N: soo I hope you guys liked this…it didn't come out like I planned due mostly to that fact that me and a writer's block had a bad collision. So I tried…I know I keep saying this, but the next chapter will be better…PROMISE! Thanks for reading and I plan on updating over the next couple of days**

**Xo, Harls**

****Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy…**

**PS. This story was inspired by RockerChick08 because her Steffonie fic got me hooked on the pairing…soo props to her**


	4. You've Gotten Into My Bloodstream

**A/N: Helloooo chickadees**** I'm sooo sorry for the late update, but school and basketball are really kicking my butt! But no worries, I promise not to abandon this story because I'm always thinking about it and well…I'm obsessed with it! Over the past 5 weeks (or however long it's been since I've last updated) I've been thinking a lot about Steffonnie and have some pretty good adventures coming up for them…Anyways, Bonnie and Stefan are going to start getting more romantic in the next couple of chapters so let's just say, what happens happens**

**Xo, Harls**

**Song for this chapter: Erase Me- KiD CuDi**

BPOV 

A thousand thoughts rushed through my head and about a million emotions raked through my chest. After spending just a couple of hours with Stefan, a vampire who I swore to fear and hate, I realized that my feelings for him weren't just a small crush but that I genuinely liked him. Not only was this bad, but it was unnatural. I'd only known Stefan for about a year and I just started to get over the fact that he was a vampire. Why there was this sudden attraction to him, I had no idea, but I did know one thing; this was gonna get ugly.

As I slowed to a light, I pulled out my phone and saw that I had six missed calls, three voicemails, and eight text messages…all from Tyler.

"Give it a rest Tyler." I muttered to myself, picking up speed anxious to get home and into a hot shower.

When I pulled into my driveway, a strange unnatural chill ran down my spine. I looked around and noticed that all of the lights on the street and neighbors yarsds were dimmed, leaving only the moon and my yard lights to lead me to my porch. As I walked up the stairs, there was a rustle in the leaves behind the trees across the street from me.

"Hello?" I called out into the windy darkness. I waited a small second for a reply before digging into my satchel looking for my house key. When I finally felt the cool metal against my fingertips, I felt another chill roll down my spine, this time it felt more of a warning.

I spun around and was staring into Tyler Lockwood's dark eyes.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I exhaled and raked my fingers through my hair, frustrated.

"Tyler." I breathed.

"Why won't you talk to me Bonnie?" he asked, his brown eyes boring into mine.

"Because I have nothing to say to you." I spat, glaring up at him.

"Bonnie, I know I fucked up but-" was all he could get out before I interrupted him.

"What you did was _beyond _fucked up Tyler. You went behind my back and cheated on me and then had the nerve to lie to me about it to my face! You don't deserve to have me talk to you Tyler."  
"But Bon-"

"Tyler, in case you haven't gotten the message, I don't want to talk to you, see you, or be anywhere near you. Take the fucking hint and get the hell off of my porch!" I yelled, slamming the door in his face.

Still heated about my confrontation with Tyler, I stormed up the stairs to my room to call Caroline. Of course she didn't answer the phone; she was probably hunting…again. This whole "my best friend is a vampire thing" is actually really difficult to get used to. All of Caroline's cravings are keeping her so occupied with hunting that we barely have time to hang out. I decided that I'd make plans with her tomorrow during lunch. Caroline couldn't turn down a shopping trip…even for blood.

I walked into my bathroom and turned the water on; the bathroom was steamy in a matter of seconds. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the comforting hot water, relishing the feeling of how it loosened every knot on my body and washed away every trace of worry down the drain.

About an hour later, I got the courage to part with the comforting water. I threw on some cotton shorts and a tank and plopped on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I realized that I was still on a powerful high, excited about my new abilities, so I decided to study the grimoire that Grams gave me. _Emily's _grimoire. I pulled the heavy, ancient book from my satchel along with Emily's picture. Both of the items had such a powerful force emanating from them. Gently, I flipped through the pages noticing how there were strange symbols were that foreign, but familiar. I understood everything, yet I'd never been taught the language or seen it before. I was nearly a fourth of the way through the book before I came across a bump under one of the pages. Anxiously, I flipped to the page and a stared in amazement.

Placed neatly in the crease of the page was a long, dark, wavy lock of hair. My heart began racing, in fear and in anticipation. The lock of hair was lying on the page of a Summoning Spell. Obviously, me finding the lock of hair on this page was no mistake. Gently, I lifted the lock off of the page and placed it on a napkin and folded it, placing it in my underwear drawer.

I definitely had some things to tell Stefan tomorrow, and if I could get the pronunciations just right, I might even cast the summoning spell. My heart spiked in excitement as I thought about what adventure lay in store for me tomorrow.

I decided that keeping the grimoire in a safe and hidden place was a good idea…obviously, so I slipped it on the very top shelf in my closet inside of a shoe box, covered in t-shirts and other miscellaneous stuff. I hoped off of the stool I was standing on and flopped back onto my bed. I was about to start reading _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen when my phone buzzed. It was Damon.

_You left you jacket over here Judgey. _

Smacking one of my pillows in frustration, I replied back, _don't you think it's time for a new nickname, Bloodsucker?_

I smiled to myself, proud of my wittiness and returned to book, knowing that it'd only be a moment until he text back.

Within the next two minutes, he replied back, _Nope, it suits you perfectly. Anyways, do you want it?_

_You'd do that for me? Are you sure it's not an inconvenience to your nightly draining of some college girl? _I replied back.

He sent a reply within the next minute, _if that's your way of saying please and thank you, then I'll be over in ten…Judgy._

I didn't even bother replying back to him, so I went back to reading my book.

Exactly ten minutes later, Damon was a my front door ringing the doorbell.

He was propped against the door frame, clad in black, my jacket draped over his shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually bring it…what do you want?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing!" he whined, a look of mock hurt on his handsome face, "I'm just being kind."

I gave him a long stare, looking for any proof that he was lying but there was nothing.

_He has had years of practice when it comes to lying to people…_

"Well, thanks Damon. See you tomorrow." I said, moving to close the door.

Just as it was about to shut, Damon stopped it with his black boot.

"Not so fast. You and I need to have a little talk."

"Psh! What do you and I possibly need to talk about Damon?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do we really have to have this conversation outside? Show some southern hospitality and invite me in." he mused, making that incredibly sexy smirk again.

I wasn't until I almost hit my head on the door that I realized that I was literally swooning. Over Damon Salvatore! Shaking myself out of my sex-crazed stupor, I cleared my head and refocused on the topic at hand.

"Damon, the day I invite you into my house is the day that pigs fly." I yawned, "Now, what do we have to talk about again?"

"One word. Steffonie." He smirked yet again.

"A what?" I asked yawing again.

"You know for someone so smart, you're extremely dumb. Stefan plus Bonnie. Duh." He muttered looking at me with wide blue eyes.

"Well, forgive me for being human. I'm tired, you ass." I muttered, yawning for the third time and rubbing my eyes.

"Technically you're not one-hundred percent human anymore." He joked.

I stared at him blankly.

"You know what, we'll talk tomorrow. I'll call you." He murmured, finally handing over my jacket.

"K. 'Night." I muttered, slowly closing the door.

Once again, he put his foot in the way, "One more thing, I'd refrain from getting all kissy and touchy with Stefan. You never know who's watching." He said, giving me a once-over before winking and fleeting into the darkness.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I whispered to no one in particular as I shut the door.

I trudged my way up the stairs and settled under my covers. The last thing I remember running through my mind before I drifted off was the fact that Damon saw me kiss Stefan. Even though it was just a tiny worthless kiss, it was still a kiss. Oh shit.

xXx

SPOV

_Get it together Stefan! _I chastised myself inwardly as I paced the hardwoods of my room. Ever since Bonnie had left the house, all I could think about was her…especially after that little-kid kiss on the cheek. God I can still smell her! Her light scent of vanilla musk still lingered in the air. The spot on my cheek where her soft lips had been still tingled, my lips in anticipation for more. Most of all, I can still hear the flutter of her heart and the sound of that sweet witch's blood coursing through her veins. If I could have just one sip…

_She said, I keep on runnin', keep on runnin', and nothing works, I can't get away from you, no I keep on ducking, keep on ducking, and nothing helps, I can't stop missing you…_

My phone played; I checked the screen and saw Elena's picture on the screen.

Realizing that I couldn't avoid her forever, I tapped the 'accept' button on the screen.

"Hey." I breathed, raking a hand through my hair, hoping the conversation would stray away from Damon, Katherine, or any other vampire business.

"Hi Stefan," I could tell that she was smiling from the way her voice sounded, "I was just wondering, did Tyler Lockwood say something to you today."

"About…."

"Some stranger coming to town." She replied.

"No, but what does this has to do with us?" I asked, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Because, she's looking for Mason."

"Oh yeah, the guy that Damon killed. Well, I haven't met her yet. I'll talk to Damon about it and see if he knows anything too. He's the more social Salvatore." I joked lightly.

Elena laughed, a little too heartily, through the phone and said "Well you're the more attractive Salvatore brother."

"So I've been told." I chuckled, looking at my shirtless figure in the mirror.

"How was hunting?" she asked.

_Why can't you just ask me how my day was?_ I thought to myself.

"A waste of time, I couldn't find anything. I was actually about to go back out now, hoping that I'd get luckier than earlier." I lied.

It was getting easier and easier to lie to Elena now; I never planned on going hunting today and the time that she thought I was spending preying on bunnies was spent with her best friend.

"Okay, well have fun! I love you Stefan."

"Love you too, Elena. Goodnight." I sighed and then hung up.

For someone that comes off so laid back and chill, she can be extremely paranoid! Just because some woman saunters into Mystic Falls looking for Mason Lockwood, that doesn't mean she's up to something! I threw my iPhone on my bed and slipped a t-shirt on. I felt trapped, locked up.

"I need to get outta here." I said heading for the window.

I glided out the window, and sprinted off into the darkness before my foot even touched the ground. I ran through the darkness, letting my feet carry me, not even thinking about where I was headed.

xXx

That fact that I ended up at Bonnie's house was no surprise to me at all. What did surprise me was the amount of energy I felt as soon as I stepped foot on her lawn.

"What are you up to little witch?" I murmured tiptoeing around to the side of her house. Her bedroom light was on so I assumed that she was still awake, but I felt the urge to check on her anyway.

I glided up the side of her house and looked through the open window and found Bonnie lying on her bed, curled into a ball clutching a stuffed cat to her chest. I decided that she was fine and that what I was doing was plain creepy, but just as I was about to leave she stirred lightly, a strained look on her face, and she murmured something too low for even my ears to pick up on. I could tell from the messy patterns of the sheets and the way her chocolate curls were twisted in every direction that she was having another one of those nightmares. I couldn't stand to see her looking as terrified as she did, so I slowly backed down the side of her house. As soon as my feet hit the ground I heard her breath one word that made my heart spike.

"Stefan."

I looked longingly back up at her window and retreated back to the mansion feeling like a complete Peeping Tom, or in my case an Edward Cullen.

Today was full of information; Bonnie was a descendant of the Bennett line (the most powerful of witch lineages), the woman in her dreams was Emily, and most importantly, I found out that I had feelings for Bonnie and that she had feelings for me.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with the last part of that statement except for the fact that Bonnie's my current girlfriend's best friend. Wow, life's a bitch.

**A/N: Hi guys…sorry that this chapter came out soooo late. Basketball and school have been merciless on me but it's all good now, because basketball season's over! **

**Anyways, I'm going to be updating a lot more frequently now that I have more time…promise! So I know this chapter was kinda lame but I'm trying to build up the romance between Stefan and Bonnie instead of having a "dues ex machine"haha…I hoped you enjoyed this tid bit!**

**Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy**

**xo, Harlow**

**Btw, we're Class A state champs in GA…check us out ****.com**

**There's a team pic on there…bet you can't guess which one I am**


	5. All You Wanted, All I Needed

**A/N: Hey there**** First off, let me just start by saying that those of you that are still sticking with me and my inconsistency are AWESOME! Your reviews and PMs make me so happy and really inspire to write more. So I'm sorry that I'm being a terrible person and updating extra-late and all…life's just been crazy. Thank God summer is around the corner! Anyways, Bonnie and Stefan...it's very clear that they have feelings for each other, they just need to let one another know (hint hint wink wink) soo… Thanks for being the best readers ever and reading this fic, I **_**really **_**appreciate it! Like seriously, every time I get a review, a huge grin breaks out across my face, so thanks for making me smile! **

**Happy reading!**

**Xo, Harls**

**Song for this chapter: Beauty of the Dark- Mads Langer**

** xXx**

I can hear the footsteps approaching me. It sounds like my heart is pounding in my head and about to penetrate it's way through my chest.

"Oh witchy, come out, come out wherever you are." The familiar voice murmured into the darkness. I silently crept closer to edge of the bush I was hiding in to see where the man was. Suddenly, two large feet clad in black cowboy boots landed square in front of me. I held my hand to my mouth to muffle my small shriek and froze; he stood there for about five more seconds looking everywhere but my hiding bush. When he finally walked away I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back off of my aching bare feet.

Suddenly, two large hands pulled at my hair and lifted me out of the bushes. Switching his grip from my hair to my neck, the man glared at me through, not gray, but light brown eyes, "Silly, _stupid _witch." He spat, "I told you, running only makes it more painful." He murmured seductively into my hear before snapping my neck.

"Bonnie!"

I woke up to my father who looked at me with eyes full of worry.

After taking a few deep breaths and letting my eyes adjust to the light coming from my nightstand I leaned back against my headboard.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" I breathed, still flustered from the nightmare.

"I told you I'd be home late, remember? What's wrong?" he asked, still looking worried.

"Nothing. I just…it was nothing but a bad dream." I sighed.

Still curious, he grunted and muttered, "That must've been some dream."

"Yeah. I'm fine though. I just need some sleep." I yawned.  
"I can tell." He smiled half heartedly before leaning to kiss me on the forehead.  
"Night Bon."

"Night daddy." I muttered.

Even as he shut the door I remained sitting up in my bed, terrified of going back to sleep. I leaned over to my dresser and grabbed my cell and scrolled through my contacts. It was 1:45 am. Who else would be up at this time?

Hesitantly, I dialed Matt Donovan praying that he'd pick up.

"Hello?" his soothing voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey Matty." I murmured.

"Bonnie! Hi, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

A small smile inched its way across my face as I thought about how funny he looked when he was flustered or worried.

"Nothing," I laughed softly, "what are you doing right now?"

"Heading home from the Grill."

"This late?" I asked, moving to open my window hoping for a breeze.  
"Yeah, I had to cover a buddy's shift." He replied.

"Oh." I said, hoping that my tone dripped of disappointment, "So I guess that means you're too tired to come over?"

"Is it one of those nights?" he asked, a smile in his voice.  
"Yeah, one of those nights." I replied, thinking back to sophomore year when he'd come over and comfort me when I had a bad dream and the first three months after me and Tyler's breakup.

"I'm on my way."

"K, use the window." I reminded him.

"Duh." He laughed and then hung up."

I flung my phone on my bed and plopped down on the loveseat and turned the TV hoping to distract myself from yet another disturbing dream until Matt got here. I settled for Phineas and Ferb; their funny little sayings always made me feel better. Even though the show was keeping me entertained, my eyelids still drooped and begged for sleep and within the next ten minutes, I was reluctantly about to give in.

"Aren't you a little too old to be watching Phineas and Ferb?" Matt's soothing voice made it's way from my window as he lifted his back leg over the sill.

"Why yes, yes I am." I laughed, "thanks for coming Matty." I sighed, into his chest, breathing in his comforting scent.

"What are best friends for? Besides, I'll never be able to pay you back for the way you supported me after Vicky ran off." He murmured into my hair.

Although I sometimes wonder about the romantic possibilities between Matt and I., I always remind myself that he's my best friend and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"So, what's the deal tonight? Insomnia, nightmares, anxiety?" he asked as we settled onto my bed.

"All three." I groaned, "Things have been pretty crazy lately and I haven't been getting much sleep so that just makes everything ten times worse than it actually is."

Matt sighed and began lightly stroking my hair, automatically sending me to the verge of unconsciousness.

"That's life, Bon. You'd think that as we get older, out issues would stop having such huge impacts on our lives, but instead they get worse and worse. I guess it's just a part of growing up."

Matt's voice was literally lulling me to sleep; it was so deep, so smooth and sweet.

"You know what Matty? I think you're right."

He chuckled softly, "I usually am. Night Bon." He whispered before placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Night, Matty." I managed to mumble incoherently.

With that I, slipped into a long slumber, and slept…peacefully.

I still had a "supernatural" dream, but this one was different; Stefan was there.

We were by a lake that I always ran away to whenever my parents were arguing. It was in a secluded area that was surrounded by giant weeping willow trees and ivy leaves and purple flowers galore. I was laying in the grass, my head rested against Stefan's firm chest. Even in my dreams he managed to be impossibly gorgeous. He gently stroked my hair and placed light kisses up the side of my neck.

"You are simply divine." He murmured into my just before nibbling on my lobe.

I chuckled lightly as I thought of what to say, but before I could respond a dark flashed across my mind, _what about Elena?_

Apparently Stefan could guess what I was thinking.

"What about her? This is your dream. There's nobody but us, just you and me." He whispered, bringing my face to his and placing a deep kiss on my lips.

I continued to revel in the moment, wishing that it could be like this forever, but all too soon something strange happened. The setting sun vanished, the sunset orange sky turned an angry purple, and the warm breeze turned bitter and cold. Suddenly a flash of lightning lit the sky and hit the tree that Stefan and I were leaning against. The tree quickly lit on flames and formed into the shape of a person.

"Stefan, wha-" I turned to find that Stefan had vanished.

"Bonnie Beatrice Bennett." An eery voice called.

It was coming from the flames. I stared into the fire, not sure what I was looking for, and hoped that something would happen. Slowly, the woman that I was now sure was Emily Bennett emerged from the flames. She was short, thin, had dark chocolate hair blowing all around her face, and glowing brown eyes. Terrified, I stumbled back as her small figure approached me. I dug my fingers into the dirt and bracken hoping to lift myself up so I could run, but to no avail.

Emily continued to approach me until I was backed up to another tree.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am here to help you." She whispered in a heavenly yet eerie voice.

Finding my voice deep in my chest somewhere, I managed to breath out, "What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you but your cooperation." She replied calmly, "a great deal of danger is coming to you and yours. You need to be prepared for what is to come."  
I suddenly became excited at her words, "What's coming? When?" I asked frantically rising back to my feet.

"There are certain things that I cannot tell you Bonnie. It is _your _destiny to figure this out, to stop what's coming. Only _you _can do it." She responded, her mouth curving into a half smile.

"Well then…just what are you here for then?" I asked, a bit aggravated.

"I'm here to guide you through the hardships ahead, some greater than others. You're going to need all of the aid you can get."

"There's a reason I brought you to this place tonight, with Stefan. Although Damon was and apparently still is the wiser of the Salvatore brothers, Stefan is by far the more helpful one." She smiled, "As you make your way towards the back of my grimoire, you'll starting reading about a certain item. A moonstone, to be exact."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're talking about that silly little rock that Elena and the Salvatores have been going on about for the past month?"

The fire surrounding Emily's form flamed a bit, completely wiping the smile off my face," You'll find that that _silly little rock_ as you so bluntly put it, is valuable to many people. It will be your job to find it, protect it, and then destroy it after you complete the task that it was created for."

"Where do I find it? It could be anywhere!" I exclaimed.

"Luckily for you, I was the last person to have it. I'm not allowed to give you any answers to your great task bu-"

"According to who?" I interrupted, but quickly quieted after receiving a disapproving look from Emily, "sorry."

"I'm going to help you as much as I can Bonnie. Remember, there's a reason why I brought you and Stefan here. Let this be a part of the foreshadow of your adventure to come." She said, before retreating to the spot where the burning willow once stood, and she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

My eyes shot open, revealing Matt's bare arm laying across my chest. Careful not to wake him, I gently lifted his arm off of me, reached for my phone and tiptoed to my bathroom. I left the light off and hastily dialed Stefan, dying to tell him what the plan for later on today would be. I glanced at my iHome to see that it was 4:45 "Stefan I swear to God, if you don't pick up-"

"Bonnie? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he answered sounding frantic.

"Well hello to you too, Stefan. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I had another one of those dreams." I blurted.

"Do you want me to come over there so you can get some sleep?" he asked, still sounding frantic.

"Relax Stefan. Matt's already here. I had a nightmare earlier, but the dream I just had was…helpful." I said, struggling to keep my voice down because I was so excited.

"Matt's there?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yeah, but that's not important Stefan! Emily gave me a clue about why she's in my dreams. It doesn't sound to good from the sound of it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice a bit more calm now.

"It all started with a moonstone." I started.

Whatever was about to begin was going to be big, and from what Emily told me, it would have some big affects on "me and mines" lives.

Not sure how I feel about that…

xXx

**A/N: Hey chickens! I know I sound like a broken record by now, but I'm oober sorry for the hold up. I recently heard the "Friday" song by Rebecca Black and it completely fried my brain. No, but seriously, I've just been busy with prom committee and yearbook and stuff so my life is pretty crazy. Not to mention that we still have yet to get wifi in our house…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a huge part/intro to the storyline (you'll see why towards the end of the story). It's going to be soo much easier to write the next chapter or so because I got this extremely complicated chapter out of the way. Love to all.**

**Xo, Harls**

****reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside!****


	6. Beauty of the Dark

**A/N: Hello chickadees**** Thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted, and "faved" this story, I really appreciate it**** So like most of you I watched VD on Thursday and I've decided that I LOVE KLAUS. He is absolutely gorgeous and I just may write a fic/one-shot about him and Katherine/Bonnie so be on the lookout for that**** Anyways, this chapter is going to be focused mainly around Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Damon so lot's of drama…k, well that's it…enjoy**

****Song to this chapter: Beauty of the Dark by Mads Langer**

SPOV

"Where are you headed to this early brother?" Damon asked, sipping on a glass of blood.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go do some research and find out where Katherine could be hiding." I replied, digging around for my car keys, "Have you seen the keys to the Porshe?" I asked him.

"My closet, black leather jacket, front pocket." he said, heading back into the kitchen.

I sped up the stairs into his room at lightning speed. I opened the door to his closet only to be faced with about twenty different black leather jackets.  
"Which one?" I shouted, knowing he'd hear me.

"Uhhh, the third one to the left."

I reached into the pocket, pulled the keys out and ran back down the stairs, "Thanks." I called over my shoulder headed to the front door.

Just as I was about to open it, Damon shoved his boot-clad foot in the way, "I've been your brother for over a century Stefan, I can read you like an open book and you're also a terrible liar." He said, shooting me what Bonnie calls his signature asshole smirk.

I played dumb and decided to go along with it, "It takes a bad ass, which I am not, to lie like you Damon."

He smirk grew bigger as he let out a short laugh, "Maybe one day, you'll give up playing St. Stefan and follow in your big brothers footsteps."

I smiled sadly at him. "In order for me to follow your footsteps Damon, I'd have to travel down the same path as you…which leads to hell."

His smirk vanished quickly and he pulled his foot away from the door, "Tell the witch I said hi." He said, in an angry low voice.

"I will if I see her." I replied keeping up the innocent act.

"Right." He muttered retreating back into the dark house.

As soon as I was in my car driving off, I knew that I was going to be in a shit load of trouble if I didn't fix things… quickly.

"Dammit!" I shouted thinking about the new blackmail that Damon now has on me.

Sometimes, I wish I'd never convinced him to turn…

xXx

"So I'll see you later, right?" Matt asked.

"Yup, I'm going to be at the Grille later on with Stefan so-"

"Stefan? Why are you gonna be there with _him_?" he asked, his brow scrunched.

"We just have some…things to discuss. Is it weird that I'm hanging out with him?" I asked. I could hear the worry in my voice and I guess Matt did too because his entire attitude change.

"No! I-I just, you know how Elena can be…" he trailed off.

I swear to God if I hear one more person talk about Elena, I might kick a wall. Why is she _so _important? It doesn't make any sense! She's just a good as the rest of the girls in Mystic Falls, not any better. Why Stefan just strolled into town and immediately picked her out of every single girl in town, bewilders me. So what if she looks like Katherine? From what he's told me, that relationship ended badly. _Very _badly. Why would he want to go through it again? Now that he's gotten the chance to know me he's showing that he has some sort of feelings for me. It could've been so much easier if he hadn't started dating Elena based on her looks. Now I have to keep secrets from my best friend and put our friendship on the line, the very thing I swore _not _to do. I know it's wrong to let a guy, let alone a vampire, come in between a relationship as strong as Elena and mines but I _want _Stefan and I can only imagine how much more difficult things will be when that want of mine, becomes a need.

"Bonnie?" Matt asked, searching my eyes for something.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah Elena. I'm sure she'll be fine." I replied hearing the edge in my voice.

Matt let out an amused snort, "Your funeral."

"Get out, Matty!" I laughed pushing him gently on the back out of my room and down to the front door.

"I'm goin', I'm goin." He laughed softly, pulling me in for a hug.

I reveled in his presence; his sweet but manly scent, his strong arms, and warm chest brought me a sense of comfort that even Stefan couldn't give me….at least not yet.

As soon as Matt drove off, I ran back up the stairs to get ready for the day. I showered and quickly found something to wear. It was a nice warm day outside so I settled for a cute puff skirt, a white tank, and a pair of wedge heels. If I was going to spend the day with Stefan playing detective, I may as well look good…

About an hour later I had met Stefan at the boarding house and told him about my dream again before we started flipping through the grimoire together.

"So you're sure that Emily told you that the moonstone was in a lake?" Stefan asked, making his "I'm thinking" face.

"Or somewhere near that lake. I'm just trying to figure out what it is that we need to do after we get the moonstone." I replied, scanning the page for any clues.

"There's gotta be someone that we're hiding this from, someone worse than Katherine. What could they want with it?" I asked myself aloud.

Stefan was truly at a loss for words and his forehead creased in a worried line; not knowing what was going on bothered him I guess...

I was on the verge of giving up when the word _moonstone _appeared in the middle of the page.

"Stefan, I found it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What's it say?" he asked anxiously, leaning extremely close to my face to peek at the worn pages.

"The moonstone is an ancient artifact that is required in the process of breaking the sun and the moon curse. In order for the entire ritual to be complete, the vampire wishing to break the curse must acquire the moonstone, a werewolf and a vampire (for sacrificial purposes), and most importantly the blood of the doppelganger of the Patrova lineage."

"So you're telling me that somewhere out there, there's a vampire who wants to break this _sun and the moon curse _which does…" Stefan started.

"Umm, let me see." I mumbled flipping through the pages trying to locate any information about this curse.

Tired of flipping pages, I focused all of my attention on the pages before me and raised my hands over the worn book, summoning the page that mentioned the curse.  
Eyes closed, I could feel power surging throughout my body like electricity and could hear the pages of the book turning swiftly.

Soon after the shuffling ended Stefan sighed, "Well this can't be good. The damn page is missing."

My eyes flung open in shock, "What? No, no, it has to be here. Where else could it be?" I nearly shouted, anger flaring now.

The flames in the nearby fireplace began to blaze angrily inside the fireplace.

"Bonnie, calm down. We'll find the page, just relax." He murmured soothingly into my ear rubbing my shoulders lightly.

I took a few deep breaths and met his hazel eyes, "I'm fine. It's just this whole thing is just a bit overwhelming. I mean, I just got my powers and already I'm on a damn Indiana Jones mission."

Stefan stood to his feet and picked me up beside him.

He took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes, "Bonnie, relax. You don't need to be worried or afraid or any of that. I'm going to be here for you no matter what, okay?"

I paid close attention to the way he grazed his thumbs against my cheeks, the soft expression that overtook his features, and the way his warm eyes traveled down my face to my lips.

Realizing that although I wanted Stefan all to myself, it was wrong to completely ignore the fact that he and Elena were still in a relationship. In that moment I vowed that if whatever was going on between Stefan and I was supposed to bloom, he'd have to be the one to make a move. I mean he was the one that was currently in a relationship…

Gently turning away, I murmured "We should probably get going."

"Right, okay." He stammered, feeling a bit awkward I guess.

Stefan led me out to the Garage that contained his vintage Corvette, Damon's black Camaro and new BMW, and Stefan's new Range Rover.

"Wow Stefan, I don't think you've got enough cars." I laughed lightly, running my fingers against the glossy black vehicle.

"I like to modernize. There's a difference between old and vintage and that Corvette was just _old."_ He laughed opening my door for me and lifting me up into the passenger seat of the Range.

"Well I liked it." I argued.

"It's yours if you want it." He smiled, starting the car and backing out of the garage.

"That's very generous, but it's not like I can just pull up to my house with a new car and not expect my dad to interrogate me about it. Come on now Stefan…" I laughed rolling my eyes and propping my feet up against the dash.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are something else." He laughed…again.

I pulled my Ray Ban's over my eyes and rolled the window down, "So I've been told."

I told Stefan the name of the park that was supposed to be the location of the moonstone and he put it in his GPS. We rode out of Mystic Falls in a comfortable silence, only singing along to the music.

Just when things were getting very relaxed and natural feeling, my ring tone brought me back to reality.

I fumbled through my tote bag for my phone and finally found it. It was Elena. Joy.

Before I answered it, I turned the radio down and rolled my window up some, "Hello?"  
"Hey Bon! Where are you?" Elena asked.

"Ummm, I…" I started, looking at Stefan with begging eyes for help.

_Shopping_ he mouthed to me. I shook my head frantically, knowing that if I told her I was at the mall, she'd ask to join along.

"…decided to head to Virginia Tech to check out their campus, you know, just to see how it feels." I lied. Stefan was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, well text me when you get home. I need to talk to you about some stuff. Me you and Caroline can have a sleep over at my place." She said excitedly.

A small smile crept across my face as I reminisced about being normal teenagers, but it slowly faded as I remembered something.

"Speaking of Caroline, have you heard from her lately? I haven't spoken to her in the past couple of days and Matt hasn't seen her either."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, do you think she's okay?" Elena asked, worry now filling her voice.

I took a minute to think about it and decided that Caroline probably just needed some time to herself, given everything that she's been through in the past couple of weeks…

"Yeah, I think if she were in any kind of trouble, she'd call us. Hell, she'd probably find a way out of it herself." I laughed.

"You're probably right," she laughed, "Okay, well later Bon. Stop past my house when you get in." She hung up and I turned my attention to Stefan.

"You are a _horrible _liar." He blurted out, laughing heartily.

"Shut up! You weren't helping by laughing the entire time." I accused him with my index finger.

We rode down the narrow long road that had tall oak trees on either side until the park was finally in view.  
"That's it! Stefan that's it!" I exclaimed, bouncing in my seat.

Returning to the place where I experienced most of my childhood memories made my blood spike in anticipation.

Stefan pulled into the parking lot and sped over to my door and helped me out of the Range. As soon as my feet hit the concrete ground of the lot, my nerves were suddenly all frazzled and that feeling of anticipation turned into fear, "Woah,"

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked quickly pulling away from me.

"No it's not you, it just…feels weird here. I felt something." I whispered, looking around cautiously, "let's get this rock and get outta here." I suggested, pulling him my the arm.

When we finally reached the willow tree that was in my dream, I dropped to my knees, "This is it. It has to somewhere under this dirt."

Stefan and I dug our fingers feverously through the soil, getting completely covered in dirt hoping to find the stone. Fifteen minutes of digging later there was still not sight of the stone. I was just about to lose all faith in myself and Emily when Stefan gasped and pulled a small black bag out of the dirt.

"Does this look familiar at all, Bonnie?" he asked, excitement glimmering in his eyes.

"No, but let me see it." He placed the small bag in my hand and _that _good feeling, the feeling whenever I was near something powerful, ran through my body. I immediately moved to pull the drawstrings apart to open it.

Balled up inside of the bag was a piece of paper. Throwing the bag to the side and uncrumpling the paper as fast as I could.  
"What is it?" he asked as I tried to make out the smeared words across the paper.

After a few minutes of reading the smudged Latin, I'd figured it out.

"It's in the lake." I whispered.

"What? What is?" Stefan asked, completely confused.

"It's in the lake!" I shouted jumping to my feet and taking off towards the nearby body of water.

"Bonnie wait! What's in the lake?" Stefan called chasing after me.

"The moonstone!" I called back to him.

xXx

"Are you sure about this Bonnie? That water looks pretty deep." Stefan asked in a tone that sounded like he questioned my sanity.

"Yes I'm sure! The moonstone is in there! We went through all this trouble for this silly little rock, we're not leaving without it." I said, putting my foot down.

"Now, I need you stay up here and make sure nothing strange happens." I told him as I tied my hair up and placed my watch on the dock.

"Wait, why can't I go down there and get it. After all I don't even need oxygen." He argued.

"Because Stefan, you're not a witch. Only a witch can access the stone. Why? Don't ask me." I said kicking off my shoes,

"Then how do you know that?"

"It's all on the page Stefan." I said shoving the newfound page in his face.

He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.  
"Stefan, I'll be fine, okay? You have to trust me…I can do this." I whispered cupping his face.

"If you don't come back up in two minutes, I'm jumping in after you." He said with a stern look, but a gentle expression.

"Fair enough."

I dove head first into the water and went straight for the bottom of the lake, trying to think about how nasty the bottom would feel and how it got decreasingly darker as I swam deeper. Soon to my surprise, the brownish-blue water was warmer and became somewhat…comfortable. Then I felt _it_; That powerful feeling. It was coming from an extremely dark spot to my right. I made my way through the water and hovered above the dark spot; It radiated energy. I remember a small summoning spell of light and chanted it inwardly, _"da__mihi potestatem__lucis." _Sure enough there was light, and the spot of darkness was nothing more than a pile of maple leaves…neatly stacked together.

_This has to be it, _I thought to myself.

I swiftly moved the leaves out of the way, hoping to find the stone underneath them. Each time I pulled a leaf aside, that powerful feeling grew stronger and stronger until there it was. Hastily, I snatched the smooth stone off the murky lake floor and turned to resurface, in desperate need of oxygen now. Just as I was about to swim up, something grabbed hold of the long necklace around my neck. I turned to see who was there but saw nobody. I desperately flailed around in the water, trying to break through the surface but couldn't. Soon, everything began to get really dark and cloudy, and an eerie voice in my head kept chanting _videte__modo__inferos__te__data__! _ The necklace against my neck was pulling tighter and tighter, squeezing what little oxygen I had left out of lungs and into the water. Still, I kept my figers wrapped tight around the moonstone, and continued to fight for air. My legs began to cramp, my head ached, my vision grew blurry...that's when I knew it was all over. I wanted to scream to Stefan, but realized that I was under water. My feeble attempts to gain oxygen stopped altogehter and I felt my limbs grow numb. Just before my eyelids were completely shut, I saw a group of bubbles right in front of me and felt a strong arm wrap itseld around my waist.

Gotta love the supernatural.

**A/N: Well there it is...that chapeter. It was hard to write **** I know it was long but I hope you all like it anyways! I'm gonna be very upfront and honest with you guys, but I won't be posting any more chaperts till like next weekend. When school is out...and my exams are over! **

**Love to all, Harls**

****reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside**


	7. The Last Song

**A/N: Well this is it! It's officially the beginning of SUMMER 2011! I hope you all plan on having a wonderful summer like I do**** Now that school's out I can update and finish this story a lot faster…yay**

**Enjoy some more Steffonie!**

**Xo, Harls**

**Song for this chapter: The Last Song by Rihanna**

** SPOV**

"Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up!" I yelled, shaking her fiercely.

Her dark hair was plastered to her face with water and her warm caramel skin had lost it's glow.

Leaning down to press my forehead to hers, I whispered, "Bonnie, you have to wake up."

Still no movement. No pulse. No nothing. I'd tried CPR, feeding her blood, everything.

"Please wake up." I whimpered, a lone tear rolling down my cheek.

How was I going to explain this to Bonnie's father, or Matt, or Caroline? Most importantly, how am I going to explain this to Elena? She thinks Bonnie is at Virginia Tech right now. Instead she's lying her in front of me, lifeless, in the middle of fucking nowhere. I have such great luck…

I turned my attention back to Bonnie's still figure.

"Come on Bonnie." I murmured into her ear while holding her head in my lap, "I can't lose you. Not now."

A few moments passed, and just as I was about to abandon all hope, Bonnie's eyes flung open as she fervently gasped for air. She was throwing a fit; clutching at the chain around her neck, flailing her soaked feet in the air, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Bonnie! Shh, it's me. It's Stefan." I soothed, holding her flailing frame still.

Slowly, her nerves calmed and she began to lie still in my arms.

"Stefan?" she asked, green eyes full of anxiety.

"Yes, Bonnie? I'm right here. You're okay."

"Take me home." She murmured as she began to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled silently as I carried her lithe body to the car.

Her breathing was back to normal, her color was beginning to return to her face, and she clutched the moonstone in her tiny hands to her chest. She was going to be fine and for that, I was thankful.

Just as I laid Bonnie out in the back seat and buckled her in, my phone rang, showing Damon's face on my screen.

"Yeah" I answered.

"We've got a problem little brother. Blondie's gone missing and I think I have a clue as to who has her."

Great, another problem to deal with, "And who would that be?"

"She's known around the world as _psychotic bitch_, but some people call her Katherine."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I pulled out of the park and headed back into town and told Damon that I'd see him at the boarding house to talk about Katherine's whereabouts and why she had Caroline.

Finally reaching the boarding house, I pulled into the garage and slid Bonnie back into my arms. Damon was at the door before I could even knock,

"Holy shit, Stefan! I know the witch was judgey, but you didn't have to _kill _her." Damon joked as he downed his scotch.

"She's fine. She just needs some sleep." I murmured, heading up the stairs to my room.

"You really think that's a good idea brother?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, gently placing Bonnie on the bed.

He made his way from his propped up stance in the doorway and sauntered over towards Bonnie and I, "Letting you girlfriend's best friend, who you _clearly_ have feelings for, sleep in your bed. It has _affair in the waiting _written all over it."

Knowing that my facial expression would give me away, I tuned my bas to him and pretended to look for something in my dresser.

"I don't know what you're talking about Damon." I muttered.

He plopped down on my bed next to Bonnie's sleeping figure. For a split second, an expression of softness flashed across his face and he gently stroked her cheek. Anger inside of my chest as I saw him put his hands on her, _my _witch.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Stefan. Just let it be known, I've been in this type of situation many times before and they do not end well."

I moved from my dresser over to Bonnie's sleeping figure and gently slid the moonstone out of her hand.

"Well considering the fact that there is no situation, let's move on to more important things. Like this." I said pulling the moonstone from Bonnie's hand.

Damon's eyes widened in shock, "You found it. How?"

"It was all Bonnie. She found out where it was in one of her dreams."

Damon gave me a confused look, so I decided to tell him about Bonnie's dreams and Emily and whatnot.  
"I always knew that we'd be hearing more of Emily. Her death was too abrupt; something told me that she'd be back for more…" Damon muttered, scowling out the window.

"Well if you're implying that she's back for some sort of revenge, you're wrong. She's actually doing the exact opposite. She's guiding Bonnie through this whole thing and preparing her for whatever's to come." I explained, thinking of a safe place to keep the moonstone that we'd nearly gone through hell to obtain.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there__  
__Become so tired, so much more aware__  
__I'm becoming this, all I want to do__  
__Is be more like me and be less like you__  
_

Damon pulled his phone out and answered it, "Any news on Blondie's whereabouts?" I heard Alarick's voice on the other end of the line but didn't feel like listening in.

He continued his conversation and paced around the room and thought about reasons why Katherine would want Caroline in the first place.

"Yeah, around five." He confirmed and then hung up.

As soon as he shoved his phone back into his pocket a frantic sounding knock came from the front door. Damon sprinted to the hallway and peeked to see who was at the door.

"It's Elena. You sure you wanna leave Bonnie in _here?" _he asked me.

"Yeah, it'll be fine…" and then I actually thought about what Damon said earlier, "On second thought, why don't you take care of her. I'll go deal with Elena."

"Why do I get the witch?" he asked, lifting Bonnie off the bed.

"Because, I'm pretty sure Elena would find it weird if she found me in _your _bedroom with her." I answered, gesturing to Bonnie.

"Whatever. I suggest you clean up whatever emotional mess you've just made Stefan before it gets any worse." He replied, heading to his bedroom…with Bonnie.

The thought of her alone in _there _sent chills down my spine.

I slid down the banister of the steps and blurred my way to the front door.

"Stefan!" Elena breathed, jumping into my arms.

I quickly embraced her anxious form, hoping to calm her down.

"Relax Elena, tell me what's wrong?" I asked leading her over to the couch.

She took a few deep breaths and began, "I called Bonnie earlier and told her that me, her, and Caroline should have a sleepover at my place tonight and she agreed. She told me that she was going to Virginia Tech to look at their campus or whatever and said that she'd call me when she was on her way home. She never called Stefan! It's been four hours. What if something's happened to her? Plus, we still can't find Caroline! It's like all of my friends are walking around town with targets on their foreheads." She cried.

A wave of guilt immediately washed over me. Elena was extremely worried and totally oblivious to the fact that Bonnie was safe and sound upstairs.

"Elena relax. Bonnie's fine, she's upstairs with Damon." I soothed.

"_Damon?_ Why is she up there with him? What is she even doing here?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"It's a long story. C'mon." I said, pulling her towards the stairs.

I led Elena up the stairs to Damon's room, with her asking me questions the entire time. When we were finally in Damon's room, he'd just finished tucking Bonnie in under the blankets of his bed.

"Bonnie!" Elena screeched.

"Shhh! She's sleeping." Damon said shutting the curtains to his room.

"What's wrong with her? What's she doing here?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs some sleep and she'll be back to her normal judgey self." Damon replied.

Elena shifted uncomfortably and moved to lean against the doorframe, "You both still haven't told me why she's here. She told me that she'd be at Virginia Tech and would call me _hours _ago!" Elena screamed. She was clearly upset and extremely worried about Bonnie during the past three hours.

"Elena, relax. The witch had a vision about the possible location of the moonstone. She knows how important it is to us, so she called Stefan right after she had the vision." Damon explained, before I could get myself into one of my terrible lies.

Elena still looked unconvinced, "Why didn't you go Damon?"

"I've been on the lookout for Blondie. Alarick and I actually thought about who could possibly have Caroline."

"Who?" Elena asked, ferverently seeking answers.  
Damon and I exchanged glances, "Katherine." We both said at the same time.

"Why? What could she want with Caroline?" she asked, a bit more calm now.

"That's exactly what we're going to find out as soon as 'Sabrina' wakes up." Damon said sipping at his scotch.

"What are you talking about Damon?" I asked standing in between him and Bonnie.

He raised him eyebrow at me and I relaxed my stance, "I took a look at that grimoire and there are some pretty nifty spells in there. One being a locator spell."  
"So you're saying that if we get Bonnie to perform that spell…"

"we find Caroline, we find Katherine. Simple." He said, leaving the room.

Elena and I let out a long sigh, happy that some things were starting to come together.

"So you guys are assuming that Katherine has Caroline as bait?"

"Yeah." I sighed, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"But if we go and find her, wouldn't that be giving Katherine what she wants? The whole reason she took Caroline is because she wants to lure you or Damon out to her. We're basically giving her what she wants." Elena said, tugging on her hair.

She had a point. Maybe finding Katherine wasn't the best idea. I mean nobody ever knows what's going on inside of that crazy head of hers.  
"You're right, but we can't just up and forget about Caroline. We have to save her, even if it means putting ourselves at risk."_ We do it enough for you…_

Elena leaned her head against my chest and let out another deep sigh. The feeling of having her so close to me in so long felt foreign…and weird. It didn't feel right like it used to. Of course I still loved Elena, but not like I used to. Hesitantly, I leaned my chin down on top of her dark hair.

"Elena, there's something you should know about Katherine." I started, unsure about where this conversation was going.

She leaned up, and gave me that confused look, "What is it Stefan?"

"I don't really know how to explain this, but…just come with me."

I took her lightly by the arm and led her to my room. Heading straight to the shelf with my journals from 1864 on them I pulled out the most worn of them all.

"There's a reason I came back to Mystic Falls and why I automatically found myself so drawn to you." I started, pulling out the picture of Katherine but not revealing it to her immediately.

"Stefan, what are you-" she started, but stopped mid-sentence. She stared at the ancient picture, brown eyes wide, and jaw hanging.  
"I thought you were her. That day, when you and your family had driven off of that bridge, I saw it happen. I automatically jumped in the water after you after seeing your face. I thought you were Katherine, the woman who I thought was dead for the past century, so of course I had to do _something_." I said, checking her expression.

She'd taken a seat at the foot of my bed and started at the ground, shocked.

"So I saved you first. But then I noticed how warm you were, how strong your heart beat was; that's when I knew you couldn't have been Katherine. And Even though I tried, I couldn't save your parents because the impact had already killed them." I paused letting what I'd just said sink in, "I just wanted to tell you this before you found out any other way." I murmured, thinking that Damon might pull some shit like that.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she continued to stare at the ground taking in what I'd just told her. I slowly made my way to sit down beside her and took her hand.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"I'm thinking that this whole time I've been with you has just been a lie; every _I love you_, every kiss, every touch was a lie Stefan!" she shouted, rising to her feet.  
"Elena, I didn't lie to you. I only wanted to protect you, to protect everything that your parents had built up."  
She squinted her eyes at me, "Protect me? What are you talking about Stefan? Tell me why I look like her!"

Although it was too late, I started to wonder if telling her the truth was the right thing to do. _You've already made it this far, there's no turning back now, _I told myself.

I took a deep breath and took her hand and looked her in the eye, "You were adopted Elena."

Again, she gasped and plopped down onto the couch, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Elena? Are you okay?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She took a moment to reply, but finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, standing up to her feet, her voice dry of any emption.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked looking up at her worriedly.

"Home. I just need some time to think Stefan." She whispered, leaving the room.

"Well let me drive you." I offered, jumping to my feet.

"No!" she shouted, but then softened her expression, "I just want to be alone right now, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I understand."

"I'll call you later." She murmured as she headed down the stairs to the front door.

Soon I heard the front door slam shut, and the ignition of Elena's car start. I headed into the parlor to fix myself a drink.

"How'd it go brother?" Damon asked, appearing right in front of me.

"Great. Just fucking great." I muttered downing the glass of bourbon.

xXx

BPOV

I woke up feeling like a truck had just slammed into my body…over and over again. I was lying in some huge bed with expensive, silky sheets and big fluffy pillows. Slowly, I sat up in the bed and stretched to yawn.

"Feeling better?" a smooth voice asked.

I looked over to my side to see Stefan sitting beside me in one of the leather armchairs.  
"A little, my body's had better days." I yawned, throwing the sheets off of me, "where am I?"

"Damon's room."

I froze in my steps, "_Damon's _room? Why am I in here?"

"Well, Elena came over and Damon thought it'd just cause her more stress if she saw- you know what, it's a long story." He said, hopping to his feet.  
I let out another yawn, "What time is it?"

"Uh, quarter after seven."

"Shit! Stefan I have to get home! Where's my phone?" I asked frantically gathering my things.  
"In your purse I guess. Bonnie what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be home half an hour ago to take my dad to the airport!"  
"Relax Bonnie, I'm sure he'll understand." He murmured.

"No, he's very critical about being places on time." I stammered, getting out of Damon's bed. As soon as my feet hit the ground, my legs felt like jello and wobbled beneath me and my head spun like a teacup at Disney World.

"Whoa there, I got ya." Stefan reassured me, wrapping a firm arm around my waist.

I turned to look at him, unaware of how close our faces would be in doing so.  
"Thanks." I murmured after a moment.

"You're welcome." He smiled, "Bonnie I-"

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream, _

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

My phone completely ruined the moment. I scurried over to my purse that was hanging on the door of Damon's closet and answered it.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Bonnie, where are you? You were supposed to be home about half an hour ago." He said sounding frantic.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was at…Elena's and I fell asleep watching a movie with her. I'm on my way now." I said, grabbing my keys out of my purse and running to the front door with Stefan on my heels.

"Alright, see you soon Bon." He replied, sounding a lot calmer.

I don't know what he was more worried about; me or missing his flight.

I ran around to the back of the mansion to the separate garage and hopped in my car, immediately starting the engine, "I'll probably be back later, if not I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I need to go hunt anyways so I'll be back late tonight."  
"K, see you later." I smiled up at him and hurriedly drove to the front of the house.

Within the next ten minutes, I was at home helping my dad load all six of his bags into my trunk.

"Dad, you're starting to pack like a woman. Are you sure you need _all _of these bags?" I grunted, lifting one of them into the trunk.  
"Bonnie, don't question my actions…I know how to pack." He retorted, sounding a bit childish, "besides, I'll be gone for three weeks. I barely packed enough."

"Right, why are you going away so long again?" I asked, shutting the trunk as he loaded the final luggage.

"Because sweetheart, I have a board meeting and a weeklong convention in the same place. It doesn't make sense for me to fly all the way back home and then back out to LA three days later."

I started the engine and started for the airport, "Huh, that does make sense."

"And you don't need to feel lonely, your grandmother is right down the street from you." He reminded me, as he scrolled through his blackberry.

"Right, right."

Speaking of Grams, I hadn't been to see her in a while. She'd be excited to hear about everything that I've accomplished in the past couple of days. I needed to stop by and have a long talk with her…

Thirty minutes later, I was dropping my dad off at the bag check area and kissing him goodbye, "Now, don't forget to call me every day after school to check in with me, okay?"

I smiled gently leaning into his hug, "Yes, daddy. You don't need to worry. I'm all grown up now."

A sad smile came across his face, "Almost grown up sweetie, almost."

We hugged once more and then went our separate ways.

When I got back into the car, I'd just received a new text.

**We need to talk. Meet me at the Grill when you get back.**

**-Damon**

_What could he possibly want? It must be important…_

**No please? **I replied back.

Just as I was about to pull into the EXIT lane, he texted back;

**Please.**

Reading the message, I let out a small laugh and made my way back into Mystic Falls and headed straight for the Grille. I noticed how much more crowded and lively the town seemed to be; they really had no idea what was going on behind the scenes. They were helplessly clueless, vulnerable to any supernatural in the area. I made my way through the crowd of people inside and headed to the bar, knowing that I'd find Damon there.

"Isn't it a little too late for alcohol?" I asked, creeping up behind him.

Damon gave me his signature smirk and replied, "It's never too late for alcohol sweetie."

Once again, Damon had me laughing.

"You know, you're actually pretty funny Salvatore."

He shot me a look that said _duh _and downed the rest of his drink. "Dance with me."

It wasn't a request, but more like a command that I had no control over.

Not waiting for my response, he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the middle of the dancing crowd. Animal by Neon Trees began playing and I freaked out,

"This is my favorite song!" I shouted over the music, jumping and twisting around.

"I can tell!" Damon shouted back, dancing along with the fun beat.

I'd never felt so at ease with Damon before. It was different…kind of nice. He twirled me around a bunch of times and made the song even more enjoyable by letting loose himself. It was the first time that _I'd _never seen _him _so at ease too. All too soon, the song was over and the band slowed things down and began playing 21 Guns by Greenday.

Everyone around us automatically found their boyfriend/girlfriend and swayed to the beat. Damon gave me a hesitant look before slowly placing his hands on my waist.

"So you've had some day. You found the moonstone, conquered whatever that was in the lake, and successfully got your dad to the airport on time." He smiled, making light of the mood and putting me more at ease.

"What can I say? I'm awesome like that." I laughed.

Without thinking, I let my head fall onto his chest and continued swaying, "Wait, how'd you know about the lake thing? I never even got the chance to tell Stefan what happened under the water." I asked.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm thinking you know how to swim so the possibility of you nearly drowning on your own isn't possible. So that leaves me with only two alternatives; one, someone put a protective binding spell on the lake or two, the Loch ness monster is residing in a small lake in rinky dink Mystic Falls. Given the choices, I'm going with the first." He said, the sound of his voice vibrating lightly against his chest.

I laughed along with him and continued swaying to the beat.

"You know what I don't get?" I asked subconsciously.

"What's that?"

"Why none of this is making any sense. I mean in a span of five days, I've contacted one of my dead ancestors via my dreams, gained all of this power even though I have no idea what to do with it, and found an ancient rock that everybody seems to want." I mumbled against his shoulder, "I'm just a teenager. I don't know what the hell's going on half of the time and now all of a sudden I'm supposed to be part of this big plan."

"And what plan would that be?" he asked, sounding more than confused.

"I have _no _fucking idea." I grumbled.  
"You know that Stefan and I are going to help you out with this whole thing right? Because even though I know just about as much as you do, I do know that everything is tied together and is eventually gonna result in all of us working together anyway."

"You're probably right."

Damon let out a triumphant snort, "Probably? I _know _I'm right."

A few more moments passed before Damon spoke again, "Tell me about these dreams you've been having lately, about Emily."

"I'm guessing Stefan told you?" I asked in an accusing voice.  
"Yep, and I kinda heard you talking in your sleep today."

I let out a deep sigh and began from day one, telling him every detail, every word that Emily told me. I told him about her leading me to the moonstone and how she'd guide me through my harsh time to come. By the time I was finished, the band had just closed the song. Damon and I met each other's gazes for a few short but awkward seconds before he cleared his throat, "It's getting late, I should get you home."

"That's okay, my car's parked outside."

"Well I can still drive you home." He said, swiping the keys from my hand.

I drummed my fingers against the bar, contemplating on whether or not I was being stupid by feeling so at ease with Damon and trusting him; I decided to give him a chance, "Fine, but what about your car?" I asked, slipping my jacket on.

"I'm a vampire Bonnie, therefore I creepily appear in random places at random moments. The car's just to uphold my badass image." He replied, opening the car door for me.

_You call it badass, I call it desperate for attention, _I thought to myself.

As soon as we pulled away from the Grill, Damon started asking the real questions.

"So what's going on between you and my brother?"

I froze in my seat and gripped the strap of my bag tightly as I tried to conjure up a story for what was about to become an intense conversation.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied coolly, staring out the window hiding my facial expressions.

"Come on, how stupid do you think I am little witch? I can tell that you and St. Stefan have some sort of thing. Hell, I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you whenever we're all in the same room!"

Shit, Damon had been paying more attention that I ever could've imagined. But then again, it only made sense for him to. He wants Elena, so if he can prove that Stefan and I have something going on between us then he may have a chance with her…

"Huh, you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for Damon." I paused and turned to face him. His expression was patient and expecting, so I continued, "I have no idea what's going on between Stefan and I. Like, all of a sudden he became ten times more attractive to me than he was before, he's the guy that I compare every other guy to, and he's the only person that makes me want to say _to hell with Elena's feelings,"_

"You are admitting that something is going between you and Stefan though, right?" he asked, pressing the topic.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, then it hit me, "Damon, you aren't planning on running back to Elena and telling her this are you?"  
His face shifted from satisfied to genuine shock, "No. I was actually planning on telling _Stefan _that he should just make his move with you."

"What do you mean? He and Elena are still-" I was cut off my Damon shaking his head, My jaw dropped in surprise, "What happened?"

We'd just pulled into my driveway and Damon cut the engine, "It seems that Stefan and his little _bunny_ had a turnout while you were sound asleep…in my bed by the way." He smirked.  
I rolled my eyes in response, "Continue."

"Well he decided to drop this bomb on her because I guess he thought it was the right time."

"What bomb? What'd he tell her?" I asked, afraid that Stefan may have told her that we had some sort of…_thing_ going on.

"She's adopted." He replied, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What? Miranda and Grayson _aren't _her real parents? How the hell is that even possible? " I asked completely in shock.

"That, my little witch, is another task I have to add on my list of never-ending mysteries surrounding that girl." He replied, rubbing his eyes in a tired expression before getting out to open my door.

I grabbed my purse out of the backseat and took Damon's awaiting hand and made my way to the front door.

"Thanks for driving my home." I said leaning against the door.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't get used to it Bennett. I haven't forgotten that you tried to kill me." He muttered, smiling slightly.

"Only because you tried to kill me first!" I defended, "Now can I have my keys?"

"Under one condition; invite me in." he chided, leaning in closer to me.

Letting out a snort, I leaned away from him "When hell freezes over."

"Fine then, guess you're gonna be sleeping on that not so comfy lawn chair over there." he baited, jingling the keys in front of my face.

"Not tonight Damon, k? I'm tired as hell, I'm stressed, one of my best friends is missing and the other just found out that she's adopted. I don't have time to play games with you right now." I said calmly but sternly.

Damon's face cleared of all humor, realizing that I was completely serious. He dropped the keys in my hand and took a step towards me.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." He murmured into my ear, lips grazing my cheek ever so slightly.

My eyes slid shut in that short moment and then shot open again after a cool breeze kissed my face. He was gone.

"Vampires." I muttered, fumbling with my keys and stumbling into the house.

As soon as my foot hit the floor, my back stiffened and an unnatural chill ran down my spine. I was extremely still as I tried to hear any sounds throughout the house. After about a minute or so, I shook the weird feeling off and made my way upstairs. My heat spiked at the contact of my hand on the doorknob. Hesitantly, I turned the knob and stuck my head into my room. Everything was in its place…except for one thing. The window. I swiftly made my way to it and shut it closed, locking it into place. Just as I finished locking it into place, I felt that unnatural chill again but ten times more prevalent. This time I could feel a cool breeze on the back of my neck, somebody's breath. My heart was racing and I mentally prepared myself to scream as loud as I possibly could if I needed to.

Swiftly, I turned around as was staring into a vicious pair of red glowing eyes. The _thing _that I was staring at was neither vampire nor werewolf, but some fucked up version of both. When his porcelain hands reached for me, my scream was louder than I expected, guess it was the adrenaline kicking in. I realized that my neighbors probably couldn't hear my because A) the windows were closed and B) our houses were at least 700 feet apart. That's when it hit me.

"Damon." I whispered, thinking out loud, "DAMON!" I screamed louder this time.

The creature kept grabbing at my neck, "Give me the necklace! Give it to me!" he rasped.

I screamed for Damon again, all the while I kept clawing at the ting that was trying to kill me. It's skin was clammy and its teeth were sharp…sharper than Stefan or Damon's.

_Bonnie, use your gifts _a distant voice called to me.

"Gifts." I mumbled, continuing to struggle against the creature.

That's when I remembered the spell that I read about earlier, the one that gave all super naturals an aneurysm. Within seconds, the thing stopped clawing at my throat and dropped to his knees, letting out a grotesque yelp.

I took advantage of the opportunity and stumbled to my feet and attempted to get out of the house, but he grabbed me by the ankles and pulled, causing me to fall flat on my face.

"Give me the damn necklace, Bennett!" he shrieked again.

"Get the hell off, of me!" I shouted, kicking him in the face and trying to get back on my feet again.

He grabbed my leg this time and dragged me towards him, I was still inflicting an aneurism upon him but it wasn't doing me much good.

"This could've gone down a totally different way." The voice murmured in a thick Italian accent, baring his fangs to me.

"Wait, no!" I cried, just before he plunged his teeth into my neck.

"DAAAMMMOOONNN!" I cried again.

Just then I heard the front door crash open, "Bonnie!" Damon's voice called up the stairs.

"Damon, help!" I screamed again.

Everything was getting blurry and dimmer, and the room began to spin.

_Bonnie, be smart! _That voice called to me again. It brought me back to reality just a tad, I began to struggle more and more, until my finger grazed against something extremely sharp. It was a shard of glass from my mirror that must've fallen from the wall.  
Quickly grabbing the shard I plunged it into the creature's neck. He immediately recoiled from the pain, and flung himself across the room screaming bloody murder.

"Bonnie! What's going on? Let me in!" Damon shouted from below.  
I stumbled to my feet, desperate to get out of the room and made my way into the hallway.

"Damon, help-" I breathed, before dropping to my knees again. Everything was starting to go black again when Damon's voice brought me back, "Bonnie! Invite me in! Hurry!"

The creature's screams turned into groans which probably meant that he was recovering from the stab.

"Come in, Damon." I mumbled, fighting to keep my eyes open.

Damon instantly flew up the stairs and into the bedroom, "Dammit! He's gone." He shouted, punching the doorframe.

"Oh shit." He breathed, dropping to his knees beside me, "Bonnie? Stay with me.!" he said, pulling me into his lap.  
"Damon, my neck" I breathed, still fighting my fluttering eyes.

"I know," he whispered, placing a cool hand to my cheek, "You're gonna be fine okay? I promise." He soothed, rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

Just then, an intense burning sensation spread across my neck and down to my waist. I screamed as loud as I could, as if screaming would help release the pain. It didn't. A pained expression took over Damon's features. He quickly pushed back the sleeve of shirt and bit into his wrist. Realizing what he was about to do, I tried not to show my disgust, but took his wrist willingly, sucking at the wound.

Damon pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Stefan, you need to get to Bonnie's…quickly. It's bad." He muttered into the receiver before snapping it shut.

He pulled his wrist away from me and cradled my head against his chest.

"Damon, what's gonna happen to me?" I whispered into his shirt, not really wanting to hear his answer.  
"I don't know, Bonnie." He sighed into my hair.  
"Damon, please don't leave me." I mumbled, feeling extremely drowsy and tired.

He let out a short laugh, "Wasn't planning on it, witch."

**A/N: Well there it is…yes this is a STEFFONIE fic, but who says Bamon can't be a friendship thing too? Anyways, I know I'm a terrible person for not posting sooner even though I promised that I would…But life's hard and busy so… anyways, sorry for being a lying jerk haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really hard for me to write just because I'm sort of writing this as it comes to me, no pre-writes or rough drafts just raw material. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up sooner (or later) haha, jk definitely sooner**

**Xo, Harls**

***reviews make me all warm and fuzzy* **


	8. Before It's Too Late

**A/N: Hello there VD fanatics! I hope you guys all had a great summer! I know that I promised to update more frequently this summer but I've literally had *no time whatsoever to do FF as much as I wanted to. I actually planned on finishing this and starting a new one by July 1****st**** but….**

**Anyways, I'll stop blabbing and let you get to Steffonie. This chapter may be shorter than some of the others but it contains a lot of events and revelations of some characters and a bit of foreshadowing too. Happy reading!**

**Xo, Harls**

_**This chapter is written for the love of my life, Ian Somerhalder…seriously.**_

**Song for this chapter: Before It's Too Late- Goo Goo Dolls**

** SPOV**

"Stefan, you need to get to Bonnie's quickly…it's bad." Damon replied through the phone.

"Why? What happened?" I asked frantically tossing the carcass of the rabbit I was feasting on aside.

"Something…attacked Bonnie. It bit her and she's not conscious."

I picked up my speed and made my way to the main road. "What attacked her? When did this happen? What are you even doing at her house?" I asked curiously.

"Stefan, I'd love to sit here and play twenty-one questions with you, but right now Bonnie needs our attention. Now get over here now so we can figure out what's wrong with her!" he yelled and then hung up.

Although it bothered me to admit it, Damon was right. Whatever had happened to Bonnie needed our full attention. I couldn't let my insecurities get in the way of her well-being…

After about five minutes of sprinting through the darkness of the woods, I finally winded up across from Bonnie's front yard. I brushed all of the leaves and grass of my jeans and jacket and jogged across the street. To my surprise, the front door was already open; from the looks of it, it had been _busted _open.

I sprinted up the porch and had intentions of running straight into the house, but instead of meeting the wood floors of the foyer, my face made contact with an invisible barrier.

"Damon, I can't get in!" I yelled through the entrance.  
Soon, I heard Damon's footsteps make their way down the steps and soon saw his face; it was creased with anger and…confusion?  
"Damon, what's wrong? Is Bonnie okay?" I asked frantically, gripping the door frame with tension.

"I don't know Stefan. We need to get her to Sheila's and fast." He said, making his way back up the stairs.

I could hear him whispering frantically to Bonnie, "Bonnie, can you hear me? I need you to let Stefan in…c'mon little witch."

It was strange seeing Damon so sensitive, especially toward _Bonnie._ The two hate each other for Christ's sake! Or so I thought…

Anger flared through me as the thought of sharing yet _another _woman with my older brother flashed through my mind.

"Damon, just bring her down!" I called up the stairs.

He mumbled something in compliance and made his way back down the steps with Bonnie's lithe body pressed against his.

"Evidently she's a bigger danger magnet than Elena. This is twice today that she's had a near death experience." He muttered, handing Bonnie to me, "You take her to Shelia's. I'm gonna try and track this thing down and figure out what it wants. I'll meet you back at the mansion." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the dark.

"Bonnie, what've you gotten yourself into now?" I whispered, stroking the delicate skin of her cheek.

Her breathing was even and her heart rate was normal, but I could feel the waves of fear and tension rolling off of her. As I ran, the breeze swirled the scents of the warm night air around me. I could smell the dead leaves and pine straw crunching beneath my feet, the fresh fallen rain and…blood? I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Bonnie; the smell was coming directly from her. I lifted her dark thick locks away from her necks and saw the bite mark

The wound was fresh and still bleeding. Her blood smelled so sweet, so mouthwatering…

I could feel my fangs extending and my senses suddenly became even more heightened.

I licked my lips, anticipating how amazing her blood would taste on my tongue, and leaned in closer to her neck…

_STEFAN! Snap out of it, this is Bonnie! _My conscience yelled at me.

I suddenly pulled back, horrified at myself for what I'd almost done. This was Bonnie and although her witch's blood was extremely enticing and hard to resist, I couldn't let that be my excuse for nearly _killing _her.

Tearing the flesh at my wrist, I pressed the bleeding wound to her lips so the bite mark would heal. _Why wouldn't Damon give her blood? _I thought to myself.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

The bite on Bonnie's neck didn't only continue to bleed, but it seemed to have grown I size. Hastily, I propped her up against my chest and ran as fast as I could to Shelia's.

xXx

As soon as I arrived at Shelia's, I pounded on the door frantically; Bonnie's neck was still bleeding even after I gave a _second _hit of my blood and my instincts were begging me to give in and drain her dry…

I'd just started ringing the doorbell obnoxiously when Shelia finally swung the door open.

"Do you know what time-" she stopped mid-sentence after taking in Bonnie's unconscious form.

"What happened? Bring her in!" she urged, rushing into the living room.

I took one step into the house but was stopped short by an invisible force…again.

"What the hell? Shelia I can't get in!" I called into the house.

She came rushing back, a look of confusion on her face, "Come in Stefan."

I took a step in. Again, I was stopped short.

"Stefan, put Bonnie down." She said warily, so I did.

Without any hassle, I was standing in the foyer. My eyes shot towards Shelia's and then toward Bonnie. Shelia took a hesitant step towards her unconscious figure, knelt down beside her and took her hand. Almost immediately her face fell and she jerked away from Bonnie's touch, "My God…" she whispered.

"Shelia, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side.

Her gaze was fixed on Bonnie, like she was unaware of my presence. I took her by the shoulders and gently shook her, "Shelia, what's wrong with Bonnie?"

She blinked, refocused herself and breathed deeply. "She's transitioning." she whispered through shaky lips.

She placed her hand on Bonnie's arm and quickly jerked away, "Shelia what is it?" I asked frantically.

"She's transitioning." She mumbled. Her gaze was harsh yet tinged with sadness which could only mean one thing.

"She's transitioning into what?" I asked frantically.

She didn't answer; but she _did _continue to stare at Bonnie through hopeless eyes. I took her by the shoulders this time and gently shook her, "Shelia, what is she transitioning to?" I urged.

Hesitantly, she met my gaze with fear stricken eyes and took a step back, "I-I don't know." She whispered.

I suddenly realized why she was so afraid; she thought that _I_ did this to Bonnie, that _I _was the one that bit her, "Shelia you don't understand, I didn't do this to Bonnie! Something went to her house and attacked her. "

She continued to shoot the infamous Bennett accusatory stare at me, hesitant on whether or not she should believe me.

"Shelia, you have to trust me. Why would I attack Bonnie and then bring her here? That would be a little counter-productive don't you think?" I asked.

She glared at me and then shot her attention back to Bonnie, and then back at me, "If I find out that you're lying to me Stefan, there will be consequences, I promise you that. Hell hath no fury like a Bennett witch scorned." She simply replied, warning coloring her tone.

"I understand that Shelia, now can we please focus back on Bonnie? Whatever attacked her bit her on the neck and the wound still hasn't healed." I urged, lifting Bonnie's hair and revealing the bite wound. I shut my eyes tight trying to fight the bloodlust that scratching its way through my composed façade.

Shelia's flinched back a bit when she saw the wound…it _did _look painful…

"Did you-"

"Give her some of my blood? Of course! I gave her more than enough actually."

I was starting to really panic. If Shelia Bennett didn't know how to fix whatever was going on with Bonnie then we were shit outta luck. I didn't know of any witches that resided near Mystic Falls and I doubt the few that Damon knew from the past were going to be of any help, especially after what he did to Bree…

"Shelia what are we going to do? She's not waking up and the wound is still bleeding!" I shouted, becoming more frustrated at her calmness of the whole situation.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Calm down child, I have an idea, but… I'm going to need your help."

"Of course, what do you need me to do?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, like I was some sort of open book that she was reading.

"You care for my granddaughter, don't you?" she finally asked.

I avoided her knowing stare and finally nodded, "We're friends."

"No, I can feel it Stefan. You _care _for her, more than you think you should." She said in a calm voice as she made her way to a bookshelf in the far corner of the room.

"Look, I came here to get your help for Bonnie, not to play psychiatrist. Are you going to help or-" I was cut off by her taking my hand.

"The reason I'm asking is because the spell that I'm about to do is going to require me to form a…bond between the two of you." She said, flipping through the pages of the grimoire.

A lump formed in my throat at the thought of her words; "What kind of bond?" I asked, my voice wavered just a bit.

Her serious brown eyes met mine, "A life bond."

She let her words sink into my mind and then continued, "It's not permanent, but the effects of the bond may be and I have no control or knowledge of how long the bond will last. If you two have…feelings for each other the bond will thrive off of them, but if you two have a normal friendship with neither longing for the other, then the bond will dissolve in a reasonable time. The purpose of this bond is to help Bonnie heal from whatever attacked her by using some of the invulnerability that you possess as a vampire."

"Okay so let's do this." I urged, hearing the faint sound of Bonnie's heartbeat slowdown.

"There are other side effects for Bonnie however." She warned.

"Like…"

"Well since she'll be 'harvesting' some of your powers, she'll be a…vampire but only while the bond is intact. And since I don't know what attacked her, I don't know how the overall spell will affect her. The spell could have no effect on her and she'll continue to transition into whatever bit her, her body may harvest and keep the vampire powers that you two will be sharing, or…" she trailed off.

"Or what?" I asked becoming increasingly impatient.

"She'll become some sort of hybrid." She whispered, sadness ringing loud and clear in her voice.

I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey, she's gonna be fine okay. Bonnie's strong, just like you and just like Emily."

She smiled a sad smile and muttered some Latin incantation under breath; In a second the lights were extinguished and five candles surrounded us. She muttered something else, setting the candles aflame. She gestured for my hand so I reached across the small table in between us. She glided a silver knife across it and placed into the table (insert Latin incantation here). Next she made a long slice across Bonnie's forearm and placed the knife onto the table. She took the knife that had my blood on it and dripped it into the fresh cut on Bonnie's arm (insert Latin incantation here). I watched in amazement as the wound sealed itself.

"Stefan," she murmured, "you need to drink a small, and I mean _small _amount of Bonnie's blood to complete the bond, understand?"

I gulped, doubting myself, "I don't…I don't think I can Shelia."

"But you must Stefan…you have to." She urged, taking my arm lightly, "If you want Bonnie to even stand a chance at staying human, and witch of course, you have to do this, Stefan. Please." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Bonnie was her granddaughter and she could lose her without my help.

I looked at Bonnie; her hair was matted with her blood, her usually warm looking caramel skin looked sallow and she showed no sign of waking up anytime soon on her own. She needed me now more than ever…

"I'll do it. I'm sure you know this but if I can't stop, do whatever you have to to keep me from hurting her." I told her sternly.

She nodded quickly and whispered another incantation, then signaled for me to do my part. I leaned into Bonnie's neck bracing myself for the amazing taste of her blood to hit my tongue. Keeping my eyes focused on her face, I sunk my fangs into her flesh. The taste of her sweet, warm blood exploded on my tongue. Bonnie's face was the only thing keeping me from going into a frenzy; her blood was enough to drive me wild. I allowed her blood to continue to flow down my throat until I saw her face shift, and at her first movement I pulled away from her put as much distance between me and her blood as possible. The blood crazed monster was scratching at the surface, urging me to use my strength as an advantage, to take Bonnie as _mine_ and drink from her as much as I wanted.

I raked a hand through my hair as the taste of her blood still lingered on my tongue. I pressed my forehead against the wall and took deep breaths, humming _Redemption Song _by Bob Marley to calm myself.

"Stefan," Shelia called softly, "It worked, she's waking up."

I hastily made my way over to Bonnie, taking her hand; she still looked weak but she looked a hell of a whole lot better than earlier and her pulse had picked back up to normal human speed.

"Bonnie," I murmured into her ear, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"She'll be fine Stefan, the spell was successful. I can feel it. When she's fully consciousness you'll feel the bond actually starting." She replied rubbing her hand across Bonnie's forehead.

"How will I know?"

"Trust me, a bond this strong will be hard to miss." She smiled gently, "Thank you, Stefan."

I smiled at her, and then at Bonnie, "No, thank _you_ Shelia. This whole night made me realize that life's too short to let your fears and doubts hold you back from chasing what you really want."

xXx

BPOV

I was standing by the lake where Stefan and I had just found the moonstone, gazing at the glowing reflection of the moon across the lake's surface. I was feeling completely serene and at ease when the perfect reflection of the moon rippled away from where a stone broke the surface. I turned and saw Emily dangling her feet over the water and skipping stones across the lake. Leave it to her to ruin a moment…

"It's starting, Bonnie." She said in her airy voice.

She got on her feet and walked towards me and sat beside me.

I gave her a confused look, "What's starting?" I asked.

"Your time of change and hardship." She replied simply.

"What change?" I asked. It seemed like the more questions she answered, the more questions I had and the more confused I became.

"You don't have to ask me, take a look for yourself." She smiled darkly, gesturing to the lake.

I slowly crawled to the edge of the ground we were sitting on, and took a look into the lake. What I saw was my own reflection, slowly being revealed by the moonlight. My caramel skin was somewhat pale, my usually curly hair was bone straight, my face was heavily made up, and my eyes…they were like Stefan, Damon, and Caroline's when they were blood crazed. Emily's reflection appeared next to mine, "You'll be the worst hybrid of them all." She smiled darkly again and disappeared.

"Let me out to play Bonnie." My reflection chanted.

**A/N: Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that! It took me a while to write because I had to make sure that everything in this chapter will things with the previous chapters and the ones to come. Just in case I didn't mention this before, Shelia obviously isn't dead but she and Bonnie did perform the tomb spell it just wasn't as big of a deal as the TV show made it…that's why Bonnie is so tolerant of Damon; because he hasn't really done anything to piss her off and hate him. K, so yeah. More to come sooner than you think…I'm on a roll with this **

**P.S. If you have any tips or are just downright confused please PM/review because…**

****Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**

**Xo, Harls**


	9. Iridescent

**N/A: Hello my wonderful and curious readers! I hope everyone's school year is off to a good start. For all the seniors out there, this is our year Anyways, I've just realized that I haven't thanked you all for reading this little story of mine. You all are amazing! I can't explain how much I love reading reviews from you all and to those of you who have added me as a favorite author and added this story to your list of alerts, thank you so much! It really helps me write my chapters to the best of my ability. I know I haven't been good at updating frequently but I'm itching to move on with this story so I'll get better, promise! Happy reading **

**Xo, Harls**

**Song to this chapter: "Iridescent" by Linkin Park**

** SPOV**

I continued to pace the floor of my room, anxious for Bonnie to wake up. It'd been at least half an hour since I'd brought her here from Shelia's and she still hadn't woken up. Even though her vitals were back to normal, it still bothered me that she was unconscious….

"She still sleeping?" Damon asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"Evidently. Did you catch that thing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Damon shrugged out of his jacket and threw it over a chair, "Nope, it's long gone and it didn't leave a trace or anything. One minute I'm on its trail and the next, nothing. It's kinda like it just evaporated into thin air."

I plopped down at the foot of the bed and glanced at Bonnie again. "She transitioning, Damon."

His face fell as he took a step further into my room, "What do you mean? She can't be transitioning. She never died nor did she consume any vampire blood."

"I'm just as confused as you are. Shelia told me that she was transitioning…but she doesn't know what she's transitioning into."

I could tell that Damon sensed the sadness and utter defeat in my voice, "Stefan, everything's going to be alright. Bonnie's strong. I would know that considering all the times she's tried to set my ass on fire." He encouraged to make light of the situation.

I took a deep breath and tried to fight the flooding emotions that were urging to break free. "You're right. She is strong."

"I usually am. Drink?" he asked about to make his way back downstairs.

"Yeah, something stronger than bourbon." I murmured.

Damon nodded and headed downstairs, leaving me with Bonnie.

I tucked a stray curl behind her ear and wiped a smear of blood from her cheek, "You'd better wake up soon." I murmured into her ear and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I pulled the sheets over her some more and left the table lamp on before shutting the door.

"Thanks." I replied taking the drink from Damon's hand.

"You know I'm going to ask right?"

Taking a gulp from the drink left a burning trail down my throat, "Gnugh, what is that?" I asked wiping my mouth.

"Something to take your mind off of the mess that is your life, just drink it. Now back to the topic on hand…"

"When I said stronger than bourbon I didn't mean burn your throat like bourbon."

"Stop changing the subject. Now what's going on between you and the witch?" he inquired raising an eyebrow.

Realizing that there was no way of avoiding the topic with Damon and that I'd eventually have to have it with him and the others, I downed the glass of whatever it was and sighed deeply.

"It all started with these dreams. They took place in 1864 and Bonnie was always in them. The dreams were all interconnected. They were so real and lifelike, but in this…world of mine, Bonnie was my Katherine. Of course few people approved of our mutual affections because of our races but that made me want her even more."

Damon downed his glass of bourbon and flashed his infamous ass-hole smirk, "So let me guess, you want Bonnie now. I was just starting to actually like her."

"Damon, you can't be serious!"

He chuckled, "Relax little brother, I was only kidding. When I say that, I meant that we're beginning to be in the same room without killing each other."

"What about Elena? I have a feeling that she's not going to like the idea of not having everything be about her now." Damon chuckled.

"What about her? She made it very clear tonight that keeping her family safe is more important to her than our relationship.

I sighed in relief, "Alright well I'm gonna go keep an eye on Bonnie. Any news on Caroline yet?"

"Uhh no, I talked to that Donovan kid and he seemed pretty upset." Damon called over his shoulder reading something.

I sighed. _Another thing to add to my to-do list, _"And Liz?"

"She thinks that Caroline needed some time away from home or some typical shit like that." He smirked.

I sighed, "As soon as Bonnie gets better, we need to get on of this and find her."

"Tomorrow, right." He replied sounding distracted.

I skipped up the stairs and into my bedroom and a small feeling of relief coursed through my body. Bonnie was still unconscious, but she'd shifted in her sleep. The disarray of her curls and the sheets told me that she was having a fitful dream. I climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her sleeping frame. I ran my hand through her chocolate curls and listened to the flutter of her heartbeat. The sound of her gentle breathing and heartbeat was soothing and before I knew it, I was asleep.

BPOV

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I sat up a bed that wasn't mine. Someone's strong arms were limply wrapped around my waist; it was Stefan. I smiled and gently unhooked his arms and lied next to him, "Stefan, wake up." I whispered placing a kiss on his cheek.

When I was pulling away the sharp rusty smell of blood whirled in the air around me.

"Stefan?" I asked, touching his face.

His head rolled to the side and I noticed multiple bite marks across his neck. I pulled back in shock. He wasn't breathing and his skin was gray.

"Stefan, please wake up! Stefan!" I sobbed onto his chest.

I hurried out of the bed searching for my grimoire hoping to find a spell that would help, but ended up slipping on something and landing in a pool of…blood. I turned to the side and saw Caroline's frozen face; her eyes were wide open in shock, there was blood pooling from her neck, her skin was all veiny and gray and like Stefan, she had bite marks on her neck too.  
"Oh God! Caroline," I cried, pulling away from her lifeless form.

Struggling to make my legs work, I finally made my way into the hallway of the Salvatore boardinghouse.  
"Damon!" I cried as I made my way down the steps, "Damon, help! Caroline ad Stefan are-"

My voice was cut off by the scene in front of me. Damon was sprawled onto the floor, grey-skinned, and dead, Alarick's body was lying in a chair with a knife protruding from his abdomen, Elena was curled up in a ball on the floor with bite marks all over her arms and neck, Matt's neck had been snapped and Jeremy had suffered a knife to the back.  
"What happened?" I whispered to myself looking around in shock and despair.

"In here." Someone whispered from down the hall.

Hesitantly, I slowly made my way down the hall following the voice.

"I'm right here Bonnie." A silky female voice purred.

I ended up standing in front of a mirror looking. No, this couldn't be possible. My hair was bone straight, and my face was heavily made up but what caught my attention most was the blood dripping from the corner of my mouth and my glowing red eyes.

"What did you do?" I sneered at the image in the mirror.

My reflection feigned hurt and replied, "_I _didn't do anything. This was all you Bonnie." She smirked.

"I would never do this. I couldn't."

"Well look around sweetheart, you could and you did." She said casually.

"No! You did this you bitch!" I screamed, anger flaring throughout my body.

She laughed evilly "Don't you get it Bonnie? I am you." She replied before laughing again.

"Go to hell!" I screamed before clashing my fist through the glass.

I shot up from the bed clutching my chest and looking around frantically. I was in Stefan's bed and he had his arms wrapped around my waist…just like that nightmare.

"It was only a nightmare." I breathed…or was it?

"Stefan, wake up." I whispered. He grunted in response.

"Stefan!" I said louder this time and slapping his face lightly.

He groaned, "Bonnie, what are you doing?" he asked, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Let me see your neck,"

"What?"

"Ugh, just hold still." I said, glancing at his bite-free neck.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

Before I had time to breathe again, Stefan swept me into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're alright. How do you feel? Do you feel different?"

"I feel fine. What about you? Where's Damon and Alarick?" I asked into his shirt.

"They're fine, they're fine." He murmured into my hair.

When Stefan's skin touched mine, something sparked deep within me. I suddenly felt warm and…whole. "Stefan, what happened last night?" I asked as he released me from the airtight hug.

"Something…attacked you Bonnie. Do you know what it was because there's something I need to tell you." He said sternly.

I scrunched my face in confusion trying to remember what it was that attacked me.

I shook my head, "No, it was weird looking though. I don't know_ what _it was. But it was definitely some sort of vampire because it bit me." I shot my hand up to my neck and a noticed that the wound was healed, but the spot still felt tingly. Come to think of it, my whole body felt tingly.

"What's wrong? Stefan asked leading my to the edge of his bed, "Are you alright."

"Yeah, I think I'm just hungry…" I muttered.

He took me by the waist and led me down the stairs to the kitchen, "What do you think about lasagna?"

"I think it sounds delicious." I smiled leaning into his shoulder.

I plopped down onto the barstool and looked at the clock, it was 4:45 am.

"How long was I out?" I asked.  
"Mmm, about 8 hours or so." He replied filling a potful of water and heading to the fridge.

"Is it weird that I'm still kinda tired." I laughed softly.

Fear flashed across Stefan's face for a short second and then a short smile took over, "Well you had a long day."

He rummaged around in the fridge for a few seconds before looking upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I can't find the onions." He said, "maybe there's some in the basement." He said about to make his way there.

"Here, I'll get them."

"Bonnie it's fine, you need to sit and rest." He chided.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Really Stefan? I've gotten more that 15 hours of sleep in the past 24 hours…I think I'm rested enough."

He sighed in defeat, "they should be on the shelf next to the freezer down there."

I slid down the hallway and down the stairs and found the shelf of onions.

I grabbed one and turned back to the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to the freezer and noticed a particular enticing smell emanating from it. It was mouthwatering and sweet. Curious, I opened the freezer and found blood bag after blood bag after blood bag.

I checked to make sure that Stefan wasn't anywhere near the steps and pulled one out. There was something inside of me telling me to rip the top off the bag and take a gulp and something else shrieking _this is gross! What the hell are you doing? _ I drowned the voices out of my head and took a long drag from the bag, surprised yet disgusted at how much I enjoyed the taste. Soon the bag was empty and I was tearing at another one, and then that was empty so I opened another. It was so _good_ but at the same time it wasn't completely satisfying.

"Did you find one-" Stefan appeared at the doorway taking in what he saw; Me draining a bunch of blood bags.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" he asked, rushing to me.

I glared at him, tossing the bag to the side, "You tell me Stefan."

"Bonnie, I-" I cut him off and placed my finger to his lips.

"Forgot to tell me something?" I murmured finishing his sentence for him.

**A/N: I really really really really hope you guys like this chapter! I put a lot of thought into it and wanted to get this out over the weekend (and I did)! So **_**please **_**let me know how I did and review this chapter. It would put the cherry on top of my perfect week! The next chapter's gonna tie up some loose ends between Stefan and Elena and all that jazz. Thanks again for reading!**

**Xo, Harls**

****Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside****


	10. whoops

**A/N: Hello Steffonie lovers and readers! I'm soo sorry that I've been MIA for the past couple of weeks. I've just been really frustrated and busy. So just for the record this is NOT a new chapter post…that'll come later this week (I really do mean it this time!) but this is a note to explain why the next chapter hasn't been posted.**

**So my school decided that it'd be a good idea to get us all new computers for class and whatever so I decided that I'd just do my fanfiction on there…but no. When I tried to save it, the battery died and I got so angry at it that I punch the lid of it and now it won't turn on… So, what I'm saying is, I lost all of my work from that night and trust me when I say that it was AMAZING. I busted my ass on it and now it's gone. But whatever, I've gotten over it and now I'm gonna start…all over again. So I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten or abandoned this lovely fic…I just needed some time away from all electronics so I could cool down. K, have a lovely rest of the week! **

**Xo, Harls**


	11. I Just Wanna Feel Alive

**A/N: So I FINALLY posted this! Even though I rewrote it like three whole times before my computer stopped acting special, I succeeded. I hope you all enjoy this. It's 2AM and I've literally slaved over this all day...and I have school tomorrow. I hope it was worth it! Happy Reading **

**Song to This Chapter: Echo by Jason Walker**

I watched as Bonnie sat there, draining blood bag after blood bag. Every single ounce of humanity, of Bonnie, was gone from her eyes. She was so engrossed and caught up in her newfound blood craze that I don't think she knew I was there anymore. She looked completely...feral. Her normally tamed chocolate locks were frizzed and spread wildly across her shoulders, her jean clad legs were curled beneath her, and worst of all, her vibrant green eyes were now blood red. All traces of Bonnie were gone. Not only was the image in front of me disturbing and surprising...but it was _unbearable. _As she slurped the blood bag dry and hastily reached for another, I took her hand and snatched the bag out of her hand.

"Let. Me. Go." she growled leaning into me.

"Bonnie, look at me." I told her frantically.

Her face remained hard and unchanging. "I know this isn't you." I whispered.

Suddenly, her eyes returned to their normal vibrant green and her face fell.

"What's happening to me Stefan?" she cried into my chest.

Placing my chin on her head and rubbing her back soothingly I told her, "I honestly don't know Bonnie. But I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

Her sobs began to die down and she seemed to be returning to her normal self.

The smell of blood was beginning to get to me too so I scooped her up in my arms and fled her upstairs to my bedroom. I placed her on the bed and went to the bathroom and ran a tub full of hot water and lavender scented bath bubbles.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Letting you have a human moment." I told her handing her a soft towel, "Now go relax and don't come out until you're ready to okay?"

She nodded and smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Stefan."

I rested my hands on her shoulders and placed a firm kiss on her forehead, "You're welcome."  
Just before she shut the door to the bathroom she said, "I trust you Stefan."

I smiled in reply and made my way down to the living room. A situation like this called for a drink. Whatever was happening to Bonnie was completely abnormal, even in the supernaturally fucked up world that we lived in. She _was _bit by whatever vampire thing attacked her, but she didn't die...Damon and I made sure of that. I do know that whatever's happening to her is too...abnormal.

I needed to figure this out, because as rushed at it seems, I can't lose Bonnie, not now. I pulled out my cell and called Damon,

"I'm only answering for witch-related problems baby bro." he answered.

"well then stay on the line. Something's happened to Bonnie."

"Is she okay?" he asked, sounding surprisingly worried.

"Yes and no. She's calm now, but you should've seen her before. The way she devoured those blood bags-"

"Blood bags? Stefan, you gave her blood?" he asked, angrily.

"Of course I didn't! What, do You think I'm an idiot? She found it on her own in the basement." I explained to him, "Damon we need to get her Sheila again, and fast. I don't know what's going on with her and neither does she...she's freaking out."

"I'm on my way." he said, "What are we gonna tell Elena and Daddy Dearest?" he asked.

"Well her father's barely around enough that he'll even notice any changes about her and well Elena...she'll get over it. I think she'll have a harder time accepting that everything's not about her this time."

"Oooh, sounding a bit sour there about your lover there baby bro." he laughed into the phone.

"Not now Damon," I sighed, "just hurry up and get here." I said before hanging up.

I downed my glass of bourbon thinking about how many things needed my attention; finding out what the hell Katherine was doing back in town (&find Katherine), find Caroline, find a way to break things off with Elena instead of being in relationship limbo with her, and most importantly take care of Bonnie.

Funny how all of my issues are all centered around women.

BPOV

I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead against them.

"How is this happening to me?" I sobbed silently against them trying to calm my nerves.

I know I was freaking out, but who wouldn't? I had just _devoured _over half a dozen blood bags. And the weird part is that I still felt unsatisfied and that I wanted more...but not of that kind of blood.

Stop it Bonnie! I inwardly chastised. These past 24 hours have been all too weird; I came to the realization that I have feelings for my best friend's boyfriend, my dead ancestor has been contacting me from wherever she is, and I'm a newly transformed...whatever.

"Relax Bonnie, it could be a lot worse." I said outloud.

"Yeah, you could be dead." someone muttered from the corner.

Scared out of my mind, I quickly covered myself up with a nearby towel and looked around Stefan's large bathroom, "Is someone there?" I called.

"Hello again Bonnie." Emily called, emerging from the linen closet behind me, "Glad to see you're still alive. How are those blood cravings treating you?" she asked, smoothing the apron on top of her skirt.

"Emily! Please tell me what's going on! I'm terrified. I have no idea what's happening to me, I'm having even crazier dreams than before and I have the urge to go out and _drain _someone dry. Tell me you're here to help me." I whispered, sounding utterly defeated.

"Relax my dear." she soothed, tucking a loose curl behind my ear, "I already told you that you would have a period of hard times, and I'm sorry to say that this is only the beginning."

My head shot up, almost revealing my naked figure in the tub, "It get's worse? How could it possibly get any worse? I'm a vampire!" I shouted, the nearby candles that Stefan had set up began to flame with my anger.

"Do not take up that tone with me Bonnie Beatrice Bennett." she warned, "I will tell you that although you will have moments when you will surely want to give up it will turn out better than you could ever imagine. With every ray of sunshine comes a drop of rain my dear." she said in her soothing airy voice, before she sauntered off.

I sat in the warm water in a state of mere confusion. Emily claims that my life will get better, but I very highly doubt that...

I rinsed off one more time, savoring the lavender smelling soap and vanilla candles before stepping on the plush towel in front of the tub and wrapping a larger one around my dripping figure. I looked in the mirror and took in my complection.

My caramel skin seemed to glow, my eyes still weren't their normal vibrant green but they were getting there, and there was a tint of rosiness in my cheeks...it was an improvement.

I made my way into Stefan's bedroom and found my overnight bag that he must've packed for me at some point. Inside were some dark skinny jeans that weren't mine and had a price tag on them, a white v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket that I barely wore. As for underwear, I found my matching black lace set that Tyler bought me when we used to date/fool around. There was also a note.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that you, the goody goody of the bunch, owns some sexy lingerie. I picked my personal favorites in hopes that you'd offer me a sneak peek;)

-Your favorite vampire

p.s. Nice leather jacket, maybe you aren't so bad after all.

Well the note was clearly from Damon. I smirked to myself thinking that even with all of the craziness going on around here, Damon will always find some underlying humor somewhere.

I slipped on the undergarments on and pulled the jeans over my legs, popped the tag off, and looked in the mirror. They looked good on me. They hugged my curves in all the right places too. I slid the shirt over my head and ran my fingers through my hair deciding to just let it dry naturally. I grabbed the leather jacket and was about to make my way down the stairs when my phone buzzed.

It was a text from Caroline!

Bonnie, meet me in the woods by the old Lockwood Cellar and bring the moonstone with you. Come alone...It's important.

Although it was strangely formal and a bit weird, I couldn't have moved faster. I grabbed the satchel off of the bed and checked to make sure that the stone was still in there. I rummaged through my bag looking for some shoes but found my black high-heeled boots instead...what the hell was Damon dressing me for? I was about to slide the shoes on until I realized that the three inch heel would make it even easier for Stefan to hear me sneak out. I slid his window open and dropped the shoes to the grass and silently stepped out on the mounted roof beside me. I carefully made my way over to the trellis that was propped up against the wall and gingerly climbed down hoping that my weight wasn't too much for the rickety wood. When I was close enough to the ground I leapt down, slid the shoes on and made sprinted across the lawn and into the darkness of the woods.

xXx

I made my way to the Lockwood cellar and called out for Caroline. It was foggy, and extremely dark, typical Mystic Falls weather. Being alone in an area like this allowed me to experience how sensitive my senses are now. The rays from the moonlight seemed ten times more noticeable than before, I could hear the fluttering wings of the night birds flying above the treetops, and I could smell all of the woodsy nature smells. I was exhilarating.

"Caroline?" I called again, looking around.

I heard the muffled female cries of someone and soon recognized it as Caroline's voice. I ran in the direction towards her voice and finally found her. Caroline was tied up to a tree that was laced with some weird herb and she her mouth was taped over.

"Care!" I screamed rushing up to her.

I moved quickly to undo the ropes but hissed and pulled back immediately as my fingers made contact with the rope. Vervain, I thought to myself. Caroline stared at me through shocked eyes and then turned her attention to something behind me.

I spun around only to be face to face with Elena.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I asked, relieved to see her and not some freaky villain.

She just stood there and continued to wear this smirk that strangely reminded me of Damon. As a matter of fact, her whole demeanor was different. She had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and matching jacket, a purple top, and some pointy high heeled boots, and most importantly her hair was curled. Elena never curled her hair...

"Katherine." I growled.

"Well hello Bonnie. Word on the street is that you had a very eventful couple of days" she purred, twirling a loose curl around her finger.

I ignored her statement, itching to get out of this situation, "What the hell do you want from Caroline?"

She let out an airy laugh, "Don't you see Bonnie, Caroline was only a mere pawn in my little game. I wanted _you._ Hence the reason _you _ received the text and not anybody else." She replied, pulling Caroline's cell out of her back pocket.

"Me? Why me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Why because you're the only one that can help me accomplish what I need. Oh, and you have the moonstone." She said as if it were obvious.

That's when my sassy girl attitude started to kick in, "And what the hell makes you think that I'd help you?"

"See, I had a feeling that you'd say that so let's just do this one step at a time. I'll collect the moonstone tonight and come back for you later. How's that sound?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Like a bowl of shit. There's no way in hell that I'd ever help you." I spat.

"Not a very wise decision Bonnie." She replied, smirking again.

Ignoring her comment, I began to find some way to get Caroline down. I was about to take my jacket off and use the leather as a barrier between the Vervain and I until I heard a twig snap off into the distance.

Slowly a group of camper-looking people were encircling Caroline and I. Stumbling back, I burned my skin against the ropes again and shrieked.

"Well looks like we got ourselves _another _vampire fellas." A woman said, stepping forward.

She was pretty, maybe in her late thirties, had dangerous hazel-blue eyes and curly golden brown hair.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I just came to get my friend and that's all." I defended, backing away from her advancing figure.

Suddenly she was at my throat, hand squeezing as tight as she could, "I don't think so sweetheart. You're in wolf territory now." She said smiling darkly raising a wooden stake to my chest.

Just before she was about to plunge it into my hard a blurring figure attacked her and knocked her to the ground.

It was Stefan with Damon and Rick following not too far behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bonnie?" he asked, gripping my shoulders.

"I got a text from Caroline and it said to come alone."

Damon sauntered making that facial expression of his that says _are you kidding me_.

"Bonnie, you can't possibly be that dumb. That just sounds suspicious." Damon deadpanned.

I shifted my gaze angrily and changed the topic at hand, "Okay we can discuss my utter stupidity later. Right now we just need to get out of here!"

"She's right." Alarick breathed, glancing at the eight advancing werewolves carrying all types of weapons.

Damon ran off and began attacking the werewolves while Alarick went to work on the ropes around Caroline's fragile body. Just before Stefan ran off to go help Damon, I tugged his arm and brought his head down to my lips, "They want the moonstone. Katherine's somehow convinced them to work with her. She's here Stefan."

He nodded, "Give it to me. I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

I quickly slipped the smooth stone out of my satchel and handed it to him. He tucked it into his back pocket before speeding off to fight off the other wolves. There were blow torches, stake-shooters, and wooden bullets flying around everywhere.

I noticed Damon was getting his ass handed to him by a really buff guy. I stretched my palm out towards him hoping that what I was about to do would still work. I uttered the Latin incantation under my breath and sighed in relief when he dropped down to his knees. After shooting me a look of gratitude, Damon snapped the neck of the unconscious, now dead body and moved on to the next one. Alarick had just finished untying Caroline and was handing her a blood bag. I was about to rush over and comfort her until a lithe hand wrapped around my neck and a pointed tip plunged through my abdomen.

I let out a high pitched scream and Damon and Stefan dropped the last of the two remaining bodies, looking at me and Katherine.  
"Nice to see you again Stefan, Damon." She purred seductively.  
"Katherine, let her go now." Stefan warned taking a step towards us.

"Ah, ah, ah Stefan. Another step and witchy-woo-woo is bye bye." She chided scraping the dagger against newly healed skin.

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Katherine with utter disgust, "What the hell do you want Katherine?" he spat.

"Isn't it obvious? I missed my boys."

Stefan growled and Damon placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, "Easy bro." he soothed, which was weird because Stefan's usually the one calming Damon down...

"Cut the bullshit Katherine. Let go of Bonnie and you can walk away with all of your limbs attached."

She giggled darkly into my ear, "Fine, I came for the moonstone. Hand it over and I'll be gone."

"Stefan don't!" I shouted, trying to break free of her grasp but receiving another stab with the stake.

Stefan quickly reached into his back pocket and gripped the stone tightly in his hands, "Why should I?"

"Well if you want your newfound lover to live to see the next five minutes, then you'll hand it over." She replied nonchalantly.

"God Katherine, a hundred years later and you're still watching over Stefan...you need to get a life." Damon smirked, lounging against a nearby oak tree.

Alarick had snuck Caroline back to his truck so she could calm down.

"Like you're one to talk. Word is that you've been looking for me for the past century and a half. How would you feel if I told you that I had no intention of looking for you?" she asked in a cold voice.

Damon's face flared with anger only after a look of utter hurt flinted across his features.

Katherine dug the stake into my skin and dragged it across my entire chest, enjoying my scream of pain.

There was a look of hesitation on Stefan's face, "Bonnie...I have to give it up." He murmured, stepping closer to us.

"Stefan no!" I shouted just as the stone left his hand as he tossed it to Katherine.

She pushed me into Stefan's chest and ran her fingers over the stone and held it up to the moon as if it were some counterfeited bill.

Stefan pulled me into his chest and rubbed my hair, "shh" ing my sobs. As I leaned into him seeking some type of comfort, a delicious smell plagued the air.

Before I could figure out what it was, Katherine yelped and dropped to her knees and hit the ground. We all watched as she writhed around the grass for about ten seconds before she went unconscious.

"There was a protective charm on it." I whispered, looking up at Stefan.  
Just as I tilted my head up, I noticed a ruby red spot on his neck, still fresh and not completely healed...and simple enticing. His blood smelled delicious and I wanted nothing more than to drink every last drop of it. Drowning out his and Damon's words, I lifted up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to the spot. A small moan escaped my mouth as that first drop of Stefan's blood exploded onto my tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed harder against the wound that was fighting to heal. More and more blood began to flow into my mouth and I couldn't have cared less about anything else.  
That was until Damon pulled me off of Stefan who was now dazed and trying to recover from what I'd just done.

"Stefan?" I whispered, realization of what had just happened settling in...

I looked at Damon, who was staring at me inquisitively, "What did I just do?"

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait that I put you all through! Again I apologize that I didn't update like I said I would. Like I mentioned earlier, I REALLY appreciate all of the reviews and what not that you all give me you're the best! **

**Xo,  
Harls**

****reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.****


	12. Can I Have a Human Moment?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I've been really busy with school work and basketball that I haven't really had the chance to breath and write this chapter (& I've been getting my ass handed to me by a certain writer's block) but yeah. I've fallen in love with Ripper Stefan all over again sooo… ;) Anyways, I was really freaked when I watched the episode when Katherine found Michael and he fed from her…I was like, "Wtf? I thought of that!" …but seriously, I did so, yeah. Enjoy **

**Song to this Chapter: Need Some Sleep by Eels**

**xXx**

**BPOV**

If there was a "Best Fucked Up Day" award, I would win it…hands down. Within the last three days I've managed to contact my dead ancestor via dreams, get myself turned into a damn vampire, falling in like with my best friend's boyfriend, whom I'd just fed from. Seriously? How can this week get any worse? It feels as if the little control that I have left of my life is slipping away. I feel like a stranger…like I'm not Bonnie. About an hour ago, I felt like I was adjusting back to my somewhat normal life and _then_ I had a conversation with Emily, found my best friend tied to a tree, and was on the verge of making a snack out of Stefan. A very yummy snack…

_Stop it, Bonnie! _I shouted at myself. Damon still had me clutched to his chest, continuing to restrain me from getting another nip at Stefan. Rick had arrived shortly after "the incident" happened, carrying a sack full of blood bags.

"Can you handle this?" Damon asked in a stern voice.

Alarick nodded, tearing the seal off a bag and forcing it to Stefan's lips.

"Where's Caroline?" I whispered hoarsely into Damon's dark shirt.

"Rick's car." He murmured.

I sighed in relief before the wind picked up in the clearing. The scent of Stefan's blood and the blood bags mixed in the air and whipped around my face. Immediately my gums began to throb and I could feel my eyes darken. Trying to resist the urge to break free from Damon's grasp was becoming unbearable, "Damon." I groaned, through clenched teeth.

"I know." He murmured to me, "Rick I gotta get Bonnie out of here. Let me know you made it back to the boarding house." Damon called over his shoulder, leading me away from the clearing.

"Wait," I muttered, turning back to the clearing where Katherine's unconscious body laid, "The moonstone."

I grasped the smooth stoned from her limp hand and followed Damon away from the clearing. He kept his hand on the small of my back and kept whipping his head in every direction, as if he was looking for someone. We eventually reached his vintage Camaro and he hastily opened the door for me, ran around to his side, and sped off back into town.

The car ride was silent, but I could feel the tension, the confusion screaming from the both of us.  
"Damon, what's-" I started.

"I don't know, Bonnie." He bit.

He seemed like he was angry about something (probably the fact that I almost killed his little brother) as he kept his eyes on the road and flew down the dark road as we made our way back into the city limits.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Your darling Grams' place. She always seems to have an answer for something, so I don't see why now would be an exception." There was that infamous sarcasm of his…

I took a deep breath, not really expecting how Grams would react to all of this…to me becoming some sort of vampire eating vampire. I mean, it's our nature to hate vampires and here I was developing feelings for one and becoming one soon after.

I glanced over at Damon as we passed through the town square. His icy blue eyes looked sad, ruining that bad-boy façade that he puts on. I've come to realize that Damon is a walking target for rotten love. First he falls for a psychotic vampire, spends the majority of his life looking for her, and finally finds out that she never loved him. That's when it hit me; What Katherine said in the clearing earlier had hurt him and now he was bitter about it and instead of drowning out his sorrows with countless drinks and having hours of mindless sex, he had to take care of me, the new edition to the horror story that is all of our lives…

"Damon…about what Katherine said-"

He rolled his eyes and plastered his _I don't give a damn _expression on his face and replied, "I don't wanna talk about it Bonnie. I could care less about what that selfish bitch says to me." He spat.

"I know, it's just that-"

"Just drop it." He said in a moot tone.

"Okay." I replied, looking out the window at all the houses.

Damon reached for the radio and Rihanna's _Rehab _played.

_And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason why I'm thinkin'  
I don't wanna smoke on a cigarette no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinkin' should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave, I should just let you go and do it  
And now I use him like I please, it's like I checked into rehab &baby you're my disease…_

How ironic…I guess Damon began to register what the song was about because he hit the OFF button rather harshly and picked up the cars speed. We were soon in front of Grams' white paneled house. Damon swung my door open and then followed me up the steps.

"Damon, I don't think we shou-" the door swung open before I could finish my sentence.

Grams' face brightened when she saw my face and then fell when she noticed Damon standing behind me.

"Grams!" I shouted, extending my arms to her and she stepped on the porch to embrace me.

"Glad to see that you're yourself again, baby." she said, rubbing my back.

She suddenly stopped and leaned away. She looked at me and then at Damon, who gave a short nod, and then back to me.

"No…" she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse, "It can't be."

She fully retreated back into the foyer of the house, "Try and touch my hand, baby." She said timidly.

I flashed my gaze over to Damon, who nodded in compliance, and then took a hesitant step towards the doorframe. I reached towards her hand, but my fingertips smacked into an invisible barrier. There was clearly nothing there, but I couldn't get reach her hand.

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach and two fat tears rolled down my cheek, crashing to the wooden floor. If feeding from Stefan didn't confirm that I was a vampire then this sure as hell did. Grams hadn't invited me in, at least not as a vampire, so I couldn't get in.

"Yeah, we need to chit chat." Damon said sauntering up right behind me.

xXx

An hour later, Damon had explained to Grams about all the crazy shit that had just happened within the last time I'd just seen her. He tried to make the heavy topic a lot less stern by adding his humorous sarcasm here and there, but it went unappreciated to his dismay.

"...and we know that she's not your everyday vampire because she just took a bite out of my brother." He finished.

Grams face looked aged, tired, and devastated (no surprise there). She was staring out the window right across from her and remained silent. Her gaze never once met mine.

"Grams?" I whispered, pulling her out of whatever stupor she was in.

She took a deep breath, buried her face in her palms for a few seconds, then regained her composure.

She shot her attention in Damon's direction, "And you're sure she never died, before or after that thing attacked her?"

"Positive." He nodded.

Slowly, she turned to me, "How do you feel, baby?" she asked in her soft, comforting tone.

I felt the threatening tears that I'd been holding back spill over my eyelids, "I'm scared." My voice cracked.

She rose from her seat and walked over to me. Squatting in front of my chair and taking my hand, she whispered, "Don't be. You have people who love you, that would never let you go. You don't have to be afraid because you'll never be alone. Never."

Her brown eyes stayed on mine as she spoke, convincing me that what she was saying wasn't just a comforting statement, but a promise.

"You're not angry?" I asked, sounding like a small child to my embarrassment.

Her face immediately shifted to shock, "Why would I be angry baby?"

"Because you hate vampires Grams. It's a witch's nature to hate them."

"Bonnie, what happened to you was completely out of your hands. This happened to you for a reason. I can _feel _it. You've become someone that was thought to be impossible, a cross-hybrid. Never has a witch turned vampire been able to keep their powers. You have. This isn't a curse baby, it's a _gift._ Take it and run with it." She smiled, stroking my cheek, "Besides, not all vampires are as bad as they come off."

From the corner of my eye I could see Damon smirk before he stood up, "If that's a compliment then I'll take it. We should probably get going and check on Stefan."

Grams approached him and folded her arms, "I'm entrusting you and your brother to take care of my Grand-Daughter while I'm away."

"Away? Where are you going?" I asked.

Damon held up his hand, "Quiet sweetheart, Mom and Dad are talking."

Grams rolled her eyes and continued, "I'm going to Salem and meeting with a covenant of witches who have an extensive knowledge on hybrid curses and spells. We want to know as much as we can about you and Also, Damon told me about the moonstone so I'm going to inquire about that. I should be back in a few days or so."

"I'll call you when the crazy one called Katherine wakes up." He called over his shoulder heading to the front door.

Grams and I were left alone in the room, "I know your heads in a bunch of different directions, but I promise, it'll all be okay." She smiled pulling me into a hug.

I inhaled her deep comforting scent of sandalwood, "Thanks, Grams. I believe you."

Damon laid on the horn for a good five seconds, ending our mushy family session.

"You better get going." She laughed softly handing me the moonstone and my satchel.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to the car, meeting an impatient Damon.

"Finally." He scowled, shifting the gear of the car and speeding out of the drive.

"I'm sorry, but do you have somewhere to be? It's not like there's anything to do in this po-donk town." I muttered, checking my phone for the first time today.

I'd received four missed calls from Elena and Stefan, eight texts from her and Damon, two calls from Matt, and a voice-mail from my dad.

"No, but I did have plans. I was supposed to be meeting a lovely blonde for a drink from at The Grille, but since you ruined my meal for tonight, I guess your blood will have to be the replacement." He smirked doing that flirty eye thing.

I let out a short laugh, "Tempting, but I'm pretty sure you're the one who just ruined _my _meal of your brother, so _you _should be on the menu." I shot back, leaning into his shoulder.

To my surprise, Damon actually laughed and it wasn't one of his sarcastic _I told you so_ laughs. It was genuine.

I decided that instead of calling all four of these people back, I sent out a mass text saying that I left my phone at school and had to run back and get it…I'd call my dad later because he'd probably know that I was lying…

We pulled up to the boarding house Damon opened my door and lead the way to entrance, stopping in front of the door and turning on his heel to face me. His expression softened and his piercing eyes bored into mine.

"Bonnie," he started, but then after a slight moment of hesitation, he sighed and plastered on a half-smile, "Never mind."

I reached out for his arm and tugged slightly, "What is it?"

He turned all the way around to face me and looked down at me, "I know that you and I have had our differences and we'll sure as hell continue to do so, but today you weren't…you. You're the only one around here who calls me on my shit and I honestly admire that about you." He smirked, "I just want to let you know that Sheila is right…about everything. We won't let anything happen to you. Anything." He said, tucking a loose curl behind my ear.

I smiled softly, "You better be careful Damon, you're emotions are starting to show." I smirked before sauntering past him into the house.

As soon as my foot hit the threshold of the entry, a blinding white blur zoomed towards me and wrapped their arms tightly around me. "Bonnie I'm so glad you're okay!" Caroline squealed into my ear.

"Stefan told me everything. I get kidnapped for three days and your life goes to hell and back?" she smiled through her new tears.

"You know me…" I smiled back, embracing her again.

"Hate to break up the love fest but where's Stefan?" Damon asked, already sipping on a glass of bourbon.

"In his room." Caroline replied, moving over to the whiskey set and pouring herself a glass.

My eyes flashed to the steps, "I'm gonna go talk to him…you know, see if he's okay." I said nonchalantly making my way to the steps.

"Hold it right there Bennett." Damon said raising his glass towards me, "I don't think that's such a great idea…"

"Damon," I said in a flat tone.

"Bonnie," he replied just as reproachful.

"Look, I'm fine okay. The only reason…_that incident _happened was because he was bleeding and I was so close okay? I have no urge to take a chomp out of you, Stefan on Caroline okay?"

He continued to stare at me over the brim of his glass like he was doing some silent evaluation.

"You know what, I'm almost an adult. I'll do whatever I wanna do." I muttered storming towards the steps. In an instant, he ghosted over to me and blocked my path to the stairs with his hot-guy physique, "Damon, move."

"Nope." He replied, like a four year old.

I shot my gaze over his shoulder frantically and shouted, "Hey Elena!"  
Within seconds he was turned around and out of my way. I could hear Caroline's cackling and his cursing from the top of the steps as I made my way down the hall to Stefan's room. I cracked the door open and slipped into the room.

Stefan's iPod was plugged up to some speakers and the sound of Blind Pilot music filled the room. I could hear his voice echoing over the splashing water in the bathroom; he was singing. A small smile crept across my face as I set my gaze on the over stocked bookshelf in the corner. There were classics, memoires, and modern day works. _The Odyssey _by Homer was stacked on the very I sprawled out on Stefan's bed and started reading the very beginning of it and suddenly all of the day's events had taken a toll on me, sending me into a nap…again.

SPOV

xXx

Stepping out the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and wiped some of the steam from the mirror with my hand. The wound where Bonnie had bitten me had healed long ago, but it still felt…weird. Running my hand over the new skin, I noticed that the area was warmer than the rest of my normally cold skin.

I shrugged it off and went to throw some sweats on but stopped dead in my tracks when I found Bonnie asleep on my bed. I smiled softly walking over to the bed, noticing that she looked peaceful. It was still weird that she was asleep _again_ considering that that's all she's been doing (aside from drinking blood.) I leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead and got a headful of her vanilla musk. It was nearly as mouthwatering as the scent of her blood…

Elena's approaching voice grabbed my attention. I looked out the front window and saw that she was storming up the walkway, Jeremy following behind her.

She mumbled something about her business to him before she swung the front door open.

I could hear some stupid banter going on between her and Damon and if I wasn't mistaken, he was giving me a heads up that Elena was coming up the stairs because of the way his voice carried up the steps.

_Dude, you know she's gonna flip a shit if she sees Bonnie in your bed, _a voice in my head shouted.

I ghosted over to my dresser dropped the towel to the floor and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt and headed out the door.

I stumbled ungracefully down the steps and nearly smack into Damon, who was propped up against the staircase railing.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Damon smirked, before sauntering off to refill his bourbon glass again.

Elena rolled her eyes away from him and met my gaze, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked taking a step to me and raking her eyes over my form.

"I'm fine, why?"

She took one of her dramatic deep breaths and ran a hand through her dark hair, "Well it's just that I called you and you didn't answer or call me back. Then I called Damon and Bonnie _and _Alarick but no answer there either so I assumed that there was something going on…"

"Well there have been a few…changes." I said, rubbing the back of my head uncomfortably.

She furrowed her brow, asking "What do you mean? What kind of changes?"

"You see…" I flashed my eyes over to Damon, who gave a consenting nod, before continuing.

"Well first of all, Caroline was kidnapped my Katherine, who is currently residing in the basement, as an incentive for Bonnie and I to give her the moonstone. Bonnie, on the other hand, is…well we don't know exactly what she is."

"_What _she is? Stefan, what are you talking about?"

"Something bit her Elena…now she's some off the wall hybrid who has a bloodlust greater than Ripper Stefan did back in the day." Damon answered for me.

"Thanks…brother." I smirked, not liking his reference to my darken days.

"So what are you saying? That I'm the only human left in town?" Elena snapped at me, like it was my fault that she was human…

"Are you kidding me? You're best friends have gone through hell over the past couple of days and all you can think about is yourself? Elena, do you know how selfish and self-centered you sound?" I suddenly snapped at her.

"Stefan it's just that I-" she started, but I interrupted.

"It's not always about _you _Elena. Caroline was nearly tortured to death. Alarick, Damon, and I could've all been mutilated by werewolves, and Bonnie…she's just turned into her worst nightmare and still, all you care about is what you want."

"Well maybe if you hadn't kept me in the dark on this one I could've helped, Stefan!" she shouted back, acting a lot more hostile than sullen. I guess it was because somebody finally called her on her shit…_I _called her on her shit.

"Helped? Elena, you being there wouldn't have 'helped' anything. Why? Because, let's face it baby, you're a WALKING BLOODBAG."

After the words left my mouth, I somewhat regretted them, thinking that maybe they were a little too harsh. I could see Caroline and Damon with their jaws on the ground staring at us like they were at the Louvre.  
Damon straightened himself up and wrapped his arm around Caroline's elbow, "UI think we'd better go to the cellar and check on Katherine.."

When the two e room, the already prevalent silence came crashing down on top of us and it was too much to bear.

I took a step to Elena and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But everything else I said, I meant. Elena, you've gotten so used to having everybody's attention and being everyone's main priority that you can't even spare your best friends a moment even after they almost died."

Placing my hands on either of her shoulders, I was ready to say what I'd been hoping to for the past few days, "Elena, I'm sorry but you're too selfish for me. Maybe not all the time, but I bet the majority of your day is spent thinking about you and everything that revolves around you. And you're so stuck on the trying to be Damon's friend, when really you're just leading him on, that sometimes I feel like I'm back in 1864 sharing my girlfriend with my brother was okay. Let's just say that now, there's nothing stopping you from pursuing my brother. I'm giving you the easy way out…stop leading him on and go ahead and date him." I ended on that bitter note.

She began to pout and I could see the tears rimming her big brown eyes, "But Stefan, I love _you._" She whispered.

"I know that you do, but the truth is…I can't say the same thing anymore, at least not honestly." I said more to myself than her.

All of a sudden it was if Elena has some type of switch; she went from being all defenseless to vicious attack bitch mode.

"This is because of Bonnie isn't it?" she accused, squinting her eyes at me.

Where the hell did she get that accusation from (even though it's mostly true)?

"No, Elena. This is because I don't want to waste my time building a relationship that's not going anywhere." I said through clenched teeth.

"Wasting your time? You're a vampire Stefan. You have all the time in the world! So save it, Jeremy told me all about your dreams of Bonnie."

_Busted._

"My question is, why on earth would you choose Bonnie over me? I mean she doesn't even like vampires! Not to mention that you two are total opposites." She screeched.

"The same reason why I thought you were any good for me and she doesn't treat me like a vampire, but like an actual friend. And as it turns out," I took a step to her and leaned down to her face, "you and Katherine have a lot more in common than your looks."

_Check and Mate_

"What do you mean 'why on earth would he choose Bonnie'?" Bonnie called from the top of the stairs. She slowly made her way down saying, "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for him or that you're somehow better than I am Elena?"

Elena, looking as surprised to see Bonnie as I was, was having a hard time putting together a sentence. "Bonnie! I-I didn't see-er I didn't mean any of-…I didn't mean it."

Bonnie ghosted down the remaining stairs and was eye to eye with Elena.

"Really? Because it sure sounded like you did. Surprised that you're finally not someone's first choice?" she asked cocking her head to the side in a mocking manner.

Elena's entire demeanor changed to match Bonnie's. She copied Bonnie's stance, crossing her arms and leaning away from her, "No, just tired of being stabbed in the back by everybody who I thought I could count on. Really Bonnie? He was mine first!"

Bonnie held her hand up to the side, "He was yours first? What are you, five?"

Nothing but silence came from Elena.

"One, nobody ever actually confirmed that anything was going on between me and Stefan. Two, even if there was, Stefan's a grown ass man. You can't _claim _him."

I stood there watching the two go back and forth, well actually I watched Bonnie verbally hand Elena her ass on a silver platter.

"You know what Bon, fine. Go ahead, have my leftovers. His brother's a lot more fun to play with anyway." Elena spat. It was scary how eerily similar she looked to Katherine at the moment. Her face was turned up in a nasty smirk, her hip jutted out to the side, and she did that squinty eye thing that Katherine did when she was harassing someone.

"Glad to know what you really think of me Elena. Katherine is over five hundred years old, if anybody's having anybody else's leftovers, it'd you." I replied, about to put an end to all of this, "Looks like you were following right behind your ancestor's footsteps."

Elena's face fell and Bonnie's face said _shut you up!_

Elena turned her attention back to Bonnie, her expression softening, "Bon, you and I have been best friends since we were little. As much as I love Stefan, I'm not going to give up eighteen years of friendship for him." She said glancing to me.

Bonnie was hesitant, thinking of how to respond I guess. She sighed deeply, and rolled her eyes, "Elena, you know that I love you and Caroline and that you are two of the most important people in the world. It's just that I 've been so tired of being the go-to girl and having to deal with my problems alone and now that I'm a…hybrid or whatever, everything's-"

"Heightened." I finished for her.

"Yeah." She murmured, looking down at her bare feet.

Silence filled the room as Bonnie took a moment to regroup herself, "I think everybody just needs some space from each other. We've been so cloister phobic about Katherine's return and every other supernatural catastrophe that we've pretty much spent every moment together. Let's just all take a break from everything and have a day to relax."

"Agreed." Damon replied appearing from nowhere.

"Why does everyone in this house feel the need to randomly appear in the middle of a conversation?" Elena muttered.

"You're in a house full of vampires, what do you expect?" Alarick replied, trailing in behind Jeremy from the kitchen.

"Come on Jer, let's go home." Elena said, "Night everyone."

"I'll follow you guys over. Jenna and I are having movie night." He grinned.

"Sounds oh-so fun Rick! I know how you enjoy the chick-flicks." Damon said, over the rim of his bourbon glass.

"Says the guy who watches Victorious." I muttered under my breath.

The room erupted with laughter as Damon chocked on his drink, "You still watch Spongebob!" he pointed out.

I noticed that Bonnie had tears streaming down her cheeks and was doubled over and I guess Elena did too because she called Bonnie out next "Uh Bon, last time I checked you were still a Spongebob fanatic."

"What? The little guy has swag." She replied simply, "More swag than you and Caroline's Big Time Rush boys…"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Caroline squealed from across the room.

By now everyone was pitching a fit of laughter, guts wrenched, eyes filled with tears of laughter, and TV fetishes spilled. Caroline was leaning on Damon for support, he was trying to keep his cool boy façade by covering his grin with his glass. Alarick and Jeremy didn't even bother to get on their feet and were sprawled out on the floor, while Bonnie and Elena held on to the other and kept laughing. Even though the "insults" that were shot across the room weren't even remotely funny, it felt good to get a natural, good, laugh in. It felt normal. It felt _human._

xXx

BPOV

About fifteen minutes after our corny joke session, Elena, Jeremy, and Alarick had left, Caroline and Damon were having some conversation about werewolves and the details about what had happened to her before and during her kidnapping, Stefan went out (probably to go feed on some of Bambi's friends), and I was left alone in one of the guest rooms.

I'd grabbed my overnight bag out of Stefan's room and moved it into another because after me and Elena's confrontation, I began to feel bad…extremely bad. What kind of friend goes after best friend's boyfriend and then tries to justify it? Then again…Elena had it coming! She was used to being the center of attention and always put herself before everyone else no matter how much she candy coated it…Sure I think she's a whiny little baby at times, but she's still my best friend.

I plopped down on the big bed and pulled out my cell to dial my dad. The conversation was short and quick. He caught me up on his trip and asked me if I had a good day.  
_If only you knew Dad…  
_As soon as I hung up with him, I called Matt and complained to him about my crappy day (leaving out the details about me becoming a vampire-witch hybrid) and told him that I'd be at the boarding house for the next few days.

As soon as I hung up with him, I slipped on some yoga sweats and my favorite UGA sweatshirt.

I grabbed my backpack, crossed my legs under myself and began to write the outline for a paper that was due on Tuesday for economics. About ten minutes later, I was halfway finished with the outline and extremely bored. The burning in the back of my throat wasn't as prevalent as before, but it was still there. It was extremely tempting to sneak downstairs and snag a blood bag, but I could still hear Damon and Caroline on the couch in the parlor talking. There was no way to get by without them noticing…

I slid my binder off my lap to the side and went to the French doors that led to the Juliet balcony which overlooked the huge backyard. The huge expanse of green resulted in the pleasing scent of wet grass scenting the air which tapped into my witch side, making me feel more connected to nature.

I felt completely at ease, relaxed…normal…for about ten minutes when I hears somebody's approaching footsteps. My back automatically tensed and I cocked my head to the side catching the scent of Axe or Old Spice…Stefan. A smile grew across my face when I realized that he was trying to walk extremely light footed and be as quiet as possible so he could scare me. Just as he was about to go in for the kill I turned and was face to face with him.

"Caught you." I smiled, avoiding the tempting trap of his hazel-gray eyes.

"Damn." He muttered, staring right back at me.

"Stefan…what's going on between us?" I asked, sounding like a four year old.

He smiled again, "I don't know. But I know one thing." He said.

"What's that?"

He reached up to my chin and tilted my face up to his, "I don't want it to stop." He replied gently.

"Good…me either." I whispered, closing the small amount of space between us touching my lips to his.

He held my face gently between his hands and I wrapped my fingers around his wrists. It wasn't one of those Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart first kisses, awkward and somewhat violent, but it was sweet, soft, and simple.

The clearing of someone's throat made us jump apart.

Damon was standing in the doorway, raising his eyebrows of course, "Vervain's out of Katherine's system…She wants to talk to the witch. Says it's important."

"Why me? I don't like that bitch..."

"Bonnie, in case you haven't noticed, nobody does." Damon replied, "Now chop chop. My brother and I need to chit chat."

"Speak highly of me while I'm gone." I said just before exiting the room, knowing that Damon was going to basically interrogate him about what he just walked in on.

I made my way down to the basement, a lot less anxious than I expected, walked past the blood filled refrigerator (reluctantly) and in front of the door that led to the cellar.

Katherine's weakened body was on the ground leaning against the wall. I tapped my finger against the door, "You wanted to tell me something?"

She took her time getting up, causing me to roll my eyes, and sauntered over to the door, "I did." She croaked.

"…okay. What the hell is it?"

She let out a small laugh, "You Bennett witches are always so feisty. First Emily, then Sheila, now look at you."

Un-amused by her sad attempt at making conversation, I told her "Katherine, you literally have five second to tell me whatever it is that you have to say before I leave."

"Fine, fine…Although this benefits you just as much as it does me. I'm sure you've heard about the Original Vampires, correct?"

"Not much, I've read about them in Emily's grimoire…there's not much detail about them in there." I replied, intrigued now.

"Well, it'd be best if you found the original location of the witch's burial site and dug up some more info on the Originals in the other grimoires there."

"Wait, slow down. There are other grimoires? And what the hell is the witch's burial site."

"Silly Bonnie, of course there are other grimoires. The burial site is where all of the witches were burned during the 1864 witch hunt. Their grimoires and other documents were left behind there."

"Okay…what's the point of me finding this 'burial site'?"

"You can communicate with the spirits…ask Sheila about it, she should know more about it that I do. This is all from my memories of the conversations that Emily and I had before my 'death' so they're not exactly fresh to the mind."

I mulled over everything that Katherine had just told me…it didn't all make sense. "Just why should I trust you? I mean I haven't even known you for more than 3 hours and you already threatened to kill me."

"Believe me Bonnie, if I really wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. But trust me, in the end, you and me will end up on the same team wanting the same thing."

I gave her a once over, not entirely sure of whether or not I should believe anything she said…I guess there's only one way to find out.

"What exactly should I be looking for when I find these grimoires?"

"Look for one name…Klaus."

**A/N: Well 15 pages/5,887 words later, there it is. I finally kicked the writer's block to the curb and pressed on…sorry it took so long! But I hope you all enjoyed the Stefonnie kiss even though it was short and sweet! I hope the mentioning of Klaus will bring you all back to read the next chapter. It should be up in no less than a week as long as the writer's block doesn't want a rematch and the chapter isn't as long as this one. K, well thanks for reading!**

****Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside…**

**Xo, Harls**

**PS: 8 week hiatus on VD…wtf?**


End file.
